Experimentales
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Levi y Eren son mendigos, errantes, vagabundos de las calles ¿Que son? Animales callejeros luchando por sobrevivir una fría noche más. ¿Que pasará cuando un día una loca castaña de lentes los vuelva... humanos? ¿Que sucedera cuando sientan los estragos de su nuevo cuerpo, mente y sentimientos? [Ereri/BL/Lemon/Yaoi/Inu!ErenxNeko!Levi]
1. Transformación

**¡Hola, mis amores!  
><strong>**Volvi con un nuevo fanfic, y se que dirán "PATATA, ESCRIBE COSAS DEL DESTINO O MUERE" pero no desesperen, casi lo termino el capi, me faltan unas 1000 palabras**

**Se preguntaran de donde surgio este, bueno, tenía la idea hace mucho, y surgió que la hermosura de SoulxPhantom me dijo que su página haría un evento y lo escribí para ella :3 así que va para vos hermosa, preciosa, adorada (?) te hamo Soul.**

**Así que va dedicado para ella :3 y para todas las chicas hermosas que me ayudaron a elegir entre mis ideas, acá está (?) le pregunté a un montón de gente, y todos dijeron lo mismo, y yo como "Oc, escribo y ya (?)"**

**Bueno, nada mas que decir**

**¿Lemon? Claro, mas adelante (?)**

**Les dejare leer.**

* * *

><p>Una noche más<p>

Una más de esas frías y húmedas noches en los callejones, pero no esta tan mal ¿Verdad?

No esta tan mal necesariamente, ya que por lo menos tengo compañía y un cuerpo a mi lado que respira acompasadamente, al mismo que me refugiaba entre su mullido y voluptuoso pelaje.

¿Qué somos?

Vagabundos, Errantes, criaturas sin hogar que ves todos los días en las calles. Somos animales abandonados en los fríos callejones, luchando por sobrevivir un día más cada día, aunque no sepamos exactamente para que.

Solo somos nosotros contra el mundo. Eren y Yo somos nuestra compañía mutua, y mientras estemos juntos yo lo protegeré, como confío que él me protegerá

Aunque somos una combinación muy extraña de un perro y un gato. Un cachorro de pastor alemán cruce con Labrador, de tonos cafés, abandonado por no ser puro hace dos años solamente. ¿Yo? Yo ni siquiera tengo raza, y probablemente el cruce que tenga sea de las menos conocidas, total las únicas razas de gato que logras distinguir son los siameses, los persas, los Toyger y los RaggaMuffin. Solo soy un gato completamente negro de pelo corto, no muy grande. En contra de cualquier felino, la limpieza para mi es fundamental, por lo que el agua no es algo que me moleste realmente.

Eren me protege cuando me intentan atacar, ya que aunque sea todavía un cachorro, sigue siendo un perro grande y de considerable tamaño, además de amenazante, aunque solo yo conozco su lado más dócil y de perrito que se lanza de panza, entregándose completamente.

Yo lo que mayoritariamente hago es buscar comida, al ser una criatura de tamaño considerablemente pequeño puedo escabullirme entre los basureros para arreglármelas y conseguir de comer, además de que más de una vez pasando en frente de las tiendas de mascotas me han tendido comida en un acto generoso.

Los humanos son una mierda

Ensucian las calles con sus porquerías, derrochan comida sin considerar que incluso algunos de su misma especie la necesitan. Hay humanos que están tirados en las calles, rogando por algo de ese papel verde para poder conseguir su comida, aunque muchas veces he visto esos tipos usando eso que tanto les costó recolectar para obtener envases extraños de vidrio o cilindros de papel que tiran humo ¿Por qué no buscan comida?

Eren es la pequeña chispa de felicidad en el infierno que son las calles de las grandes ciudades.

Aunque sabe en la situación que vivimos, él siempre está enérgico y se muestra afectuoso conmigo, aunque se vuelve un lobo feroz cuando se trata de proteger el territorio y a mí.

Por eso no me molesta que él sea el que invade mi espacio personal cada noche para hacerse un ovillo conmigo en su vientre, calentándome aunque muchas veces el sufra frío. No importa ya que es Eren.

¿Cómo lo conocí? Lo encontré un monótono día más en las calles, en un callejón. Estaba en una caja, abandonado y tiritando del frío que hacía, ya que solo era un pequeño cachorro de tan solo unos meses, aunque según la mentalidad de los humanos, la edad promedio de un perro es lo que ha vivido multiplicado por siete, comparado con el tiempo de vida de ellos. Tendría unos 4 años humanos.

"_-Hey, mocoso._

_-¿Q-Quien habla?-. Preguntó balbuceando y girándose hacia mí. Me metí en su caja, ya que era un buen refugio. Quizás hacerme amigo de este cachorro tembloroso me convenga._

_-¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-N-No lo sé, hoy en la mañana estaba con mi humana, y entonces su padre me trajo aquí y me dejo, alejándome de mi madre y mis hermanos, y yo… yo estoy asustado…. Tengo miedo…-. Balbuceó. Me acerqué a él y frote mi cabeza contra su cuerpo, en un acto de consuelo._

_-Eso es feo, pero no hay que temer. Las calles intimidan, pero ya te acostumbrarás. No hay nada de lo que no te puedas defender, total eres un perro ¿Verdad? Si quieres le saltas al cuello de cualquier persona y la degollas._

_-Tú eres un gato ¿Verdad?-. Preguntó receloso.- Papá decía que no hay que ser muy amistosos con los gatos, que son egoístas y fanfarrones._

_-Si hablas de los gatos caseros, tienes razón, pero dime mocoso, ¿Acaso ves algo con lo que pueda ser egoísta? No tengo nada al igual que tú, y no compartir la nada es estúpido e imposible. Soy un gato callejero que viene y te habla para que no te coma vivo el primer animal que te vea así ¿Y me llamas egoísta? Eres un maleducado._

_-L-Lo siento-. Balbuceó, girándose para encararme.- Aunque mi papá era así, mi madre siempre me dijo que cada criatura es diferente. Creo que es mejor creerle a ella._

_-En todo caso, tu mama es inteligente._

_-¿Y la tuya? ¿Dónde está?_

_-Quien sabe._

_-¿No la extrañas?_

_-No puedo extrañar a alguien que nunca conocí. Ahora hazme espacio que hace frío, mocoso-. Dije mientras me acercaba y trataba de escurrirme entre su pelaje, para acomodarme como un ovillo. El se avergonzó pero no rechazó mi compañía, más bien me protegió aún más.- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-No tengo nombre, no alcanzaron a ponérmelo._

_-Eren._

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Tienes cara de Eren, así que cállate y duérmete, Eren._

_-¿Y cuál es el tuyo?-. Me revolvió el cabello con su hocico. _

_-Puedes decirme Levi._

_-Gracias por tu compañía, Levi"_

Eso fue lo que paso, y así comenzamos nuestra travesía y nuestro eterno juego de supervivencia. Eren ahora tiene dos años y medio, por lo que es realmente enorme. Al final, el haberme relacionado con él no fue tan malo, ya que intimida a todo callejero matón que trate de lastimarme, aunque no quiere decir que cuando no esté cerca no pueda defenderme por mi cuenta.

Un nuevo día.

Me levanté perezoso, desperezándome como todo felino recién levantado y bostecé. Eren dormía plácidamente, así que casi me pareció un pecado el tener que moverlo para que se levantara. Se movió y se paró, desperezándose y bostezando en el proceso, para luego clavar sus llamativos ojos verdosos en los míos grises. Si hay algo que nos caracteriza, son nuestros ojos de peculiares colores

-Buenos días, Levi-san-. Dijo mientras se sentaba recto, demostrando respeto y aceptando mi superioridad.

-Buenos días, Eren.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir hoy?-. Me preguntó curioso. Todos los días cambiamos de posición en busca de nuevos lugares para conseguir comida, aunque tenemos algunos puntos clave.

-Vamos a ese callejón de la casa del tejado rojo. Por contactos supe que abrieron una nueva tienda de mascotas y hay una puerta trasera, quizás consigamos algo.

-¡Si, Vamos!-. Se levantó y se agachó. Era una manera mucho más rápida de movernos, ya que mis patas son más cortas, me subo a su lomo y el corre por los callejones. Se guio por las callejuelas hasta llegar al renombrado callejón de la casa del tejado rojo, ya que es lo que más destaca entre todo lo gris del lugar.- ¿Aquí?

-Sí, espera por allí-. Se marchó a esconderse, ya que generalmente cuando la gente ve un perro grande se asusta y huye, por lo que es mejor que yo sea el que llama la atención y persuada para conseguir alimento.

Comencé a maullar sonoramente, subiéndome a una ventana, y rápidamente se escucharon sonidos provenir desde dentro por el alboroto. Me baje y me senté frente a la puerta, que luego fue abierta por una mujer castaña de lentes.

-Vaya, pero si me pareció escuchar maullidos aquí…

-Meow-. Ella bajo la vista hacia mí e inmediatamente se hincó. Las cosas van bastante bien y se puso a acariciar detrás de mi oreja, lo que me hizo ronronear inconscientemente, esta humana sí que sabe donde tocar.

-¿Tienes hambre? Pareces de la calle-. Oh, no me digas, es que tengo dueño pero vine aquí porque tengo hambre, humana estúpida.- Te recogeré-. ¿Qué? Trate de quejarme pero ya me tenía en sus brazos, a lo que forcejee lanzando bufidos molesto. Algunas veces ya me había pasado, gente tratando de recogerme, pero me niego a irme, por lo menos sin Eren. No sería tan cruel de dejarlo en la calle.

Mis maullidos desesperados me lograron liberar de los brazos de esa extraña, así que corrí lejos de ella, pero llamaron la atención de unos perros enormes al final del callejón, los cuales no dudaron en lanzarse al ataque contra mí. Trate de volver entre las piernas de esa mujer pero estos eran mucho más rápidos, por lo cual antes de que siquiera pudiera mover una pata ya estaban a segundos de devorarme de un bocado.

-Eren…-. Fue lo único que susurré, esperando el impacto, pero lo que se escucho fue un gran estruendo, y pude ver como mi cachorro saltaba encima de esos perros, gruñéndoles y mordiéndolos salvajemente. Corrí entre las piernas de esa mujer, para que cualquier cosa saltara sobre ella. Trató de tomarme en brazos pero me zafé nuevamente. Cuando Eren termino con todos los problemas, se acercó a mí asustado y preocupado.

-¿Levi? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te lastimaron? Si siquiera te tocaron un pelo les arrancare la garganta.

-Estoy bien, Eren-. Frote mi cabeza y mi cuerpo en sus patas, indicándole que estaba bien. El gimoteó un poco y me lamió.- No me lamas, es asqueroso.

-Lo siento…

-¡Vaya, un pastor alemán!-. Recordamos que esa mujer nos observaba, y aunque Eren se mostró renuente ante las caricias, se dejó llevar.- Siéntate-. Obedeció inmediatamente sin dejar de mirarla.- Eres un perro valiente por proteger a este gatito, deben ser amigos ¿A que si? Eres un buen chico-. Comenzó a acariciarlo y Eren parecía extremadamente feliz con los toques detrás de su oreja, ella llevo su otra mano a mi cabeza y lomo.

-¿Conoces a esta humana, Levi?

-No, pero parece loca.

-Me agrada-. Se recostó sobre su vientre cuando ella dio la orden.

-¡Ya lo decidí!-. Exclamo ella de repente.- ¡Los recogeré a los dos! Serán buenos sujetos de prueba, ya que se quieren tanto, será interesante-. Un brillo raro salió de sus ojos. Abrió la puerta y me cargo en sus brazos, indicándole a Eren que nos siguiera.- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? Bueno, ya tendrán tiempo para contármelos, por ahora entremos.

-¿A qué se refiere, Levi? ¿Los humanos siempre son así de extraños?

-No, pero no creo que ella sea mala. Si no nos hubiera corrido con una escoba desde un principio.

-Cualquier cosa que pase, te protegeré-. Dijo con determinación, siguiendo a Hanji por los corredores.

-¡MOBLIT!~ ¡TENGO DOS HERMOSOS SUJETOS DE PRUEBA!~-. Llamó. Entonces, sucedió lo más extraño en mi vida. Apareció un chico joven, de cabello rubio ceniza, pero tenía algo extraño.

¿Y que era? NADA MÁS QUE UNA PUTA COLA DE ZORRO, ADEMAS DE OREJAS.

Luego de eso, él se acercó a mí, y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

¿Dónde estoy?

Me siento adolorido, mis músculos y huesos duelen, además de que no quiero abrir los párpados. La loca esa… ¿Qué mierda nos hizo? ¿Dónde está Eren?

Sentí un fuerte golpe proveniente de una habitación continua, y abrí los ojos abruptamente. Al mirar a mí alrededor, me hallaba en una superficie elevada del suelo y suave, mullida y cálida. Mire a mi alrededor y me incorpore, pero algo era distinto. Esa mujer estúpida de lentes me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Al fin despertaste.

-Tu, loca desquiciada de mierda…

-Vaya, que mal vocabulario que tienes…

-Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es qué…? ¿¡Por qué mi voz es humana!? ¿¡Que mierda me hiciste!?-. Con desesperación mire a mi alrededor buscando respuestas, pero al mirar abajo me horroricé.- ¿¡P-P-Por qué mierda tengo manos!? ¿¡Q-Que!?-. Comencé a balbucear. Se sintió otro golpe y nuevamente me puse alerta, temblequeando levemente. Tocaron la puerta y lancé un bufido.

-Pase-. Indico ella

-¿Dónde está Eren?-. Pregunté serio. No dejaría que hirieran a mi cachorro.

-¿Eren? ¿Así se llama el perro que estaba contigo?-. No pude contestar ya que la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver así a ese zorro, que traía atada una persona a una superficie mullida a la mía pero en vertical, simulando que este parado, aunque claramente el humano estaba dormido.

-Señorita Hanji, tuvimos que sedarlo porque se puso muy violento, gritando y reclamando ver a "Levi" aunque no sabemos quién es…-. Me estremecí al escuchar mi nombre.

-T-Tu, loca de mierda… ¿Qué nos hiciste? ¿¡DONDE ESTÁ EREN!?

-Tranquilo minino. Verás, hace bastante que trabajo en un proyecto para poder mutar el cuerpo de un animal sin modificar los recuerdos del cerebro…

-Me importa una mierda. ¿Dónde está Eren?

-¡Si me dejaras terminar de hablar sabrías que este chico de aquí es el cachorro que tanto buscas, Imbécil!-. Grito enojada y frustrada ella. Yo gire mi vista al chico que yacía inconsciente, y no me había percatado de que tenía un par de orejas café.

-Eren…-. Susurre para luego dirigirme a ella.- ¿Por qué somos así? ¿Por qué nos has vuelto huma…?-. No pude terminar la frase ya que un gruñido gutural se escuchó resonar en la sala, y es que Eren estaba despertando. Aún desconcertado, miro a sus alrededores, tratando de reconocer un poco el lugar. Entonces, el desastre se desató cuando olisqueó el aire, captando un Aroma. Mi aroma.

-Levi… ¡LEVI! ¿¡DONDE ESTA LEVI!?-. Y como si de un detonante se tratara, comenzó a forcejear, gritar y patalear con desesperación. Intentaron acallarlo y calmarlo, pero nada servía.

-EREN-. Se escuchó mi voz resonar, y él dejo su desesperación de lado para clavar su vista en mi figura. Se quedó estático, pero luego miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba, pero inmediatamente comenzó a gimotear y forcejear para tratar de liberarse de las amarras. Me miraba fijamente, suplicante, estaba totalmente aterrado.

-Levi, Levi, Levi-. Me llamaba constantemente, hasta que llego un punto donde los forcejeos eran tan intensos que se hacía daño a sí mismo.

-Suéltenlo-. Dijo la tal "Hanji" e inmediatamente soltaron las correas que lo mantenían atado a esa cosa. Apenas se vio liberado vino corriendo hacia mí, abrazándome con desesperación. Estaba hincado al borde de donde yo estaba sentado, y por la diferencia de tamaño él podía abrazarme por la cintura.

-Levi, Levi, Levi…-. Gimoteaba constantemente.- ¿E-Eres tú? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué nos pasó?

-No lo sé. De todas maneras ¿Cómo me reconoces?

-Por tu aroma, y porque aún tienes tus lindas orejas negras y tu cola-. Me di cuenta de que efectivamente tenía mi cola, y Eren también, solo que él entre las patas, señal clara de miedo. Las orejas gachas, estaba completamente sumiso.

-¿Me dejaran explicarles la razón de su nuevo estado?-. Esa fue la voz de Hanji, pero apenas Eren se dio cuenta de que estábamos acompañados, me lanzó de la cama al piso, con él. Se sentó y me acuno en su pecho, rodeándome con sus brazos y gruñéndole a la gente. Estaba protegiéndome totalmente.- Calma muchacho, no les haré nada. Es más, deben tener hambre. Vamos a comer.

-Si piensas que comeré de la mano de una puta loca que de la nada me convirtió en un asqueroso humano, además de loca, eres retrasada mental-. Eren gruñía constantemente, mostrando los dientes donde antes debería haber colmillos, aunque aún se notaban que estaban ahí. Estaba hasta perdiendo la cordura, y con cada pestañeo de las personas me apretaba aún más contra su cuerpo, en un acto posesivo.- Eren, cálmate.

-Pero…-. No despegaba la vista de Hanji.

-Que te calmes, cachorro de mierda.

-Si…-. Volvió a su estado sumiso, bajando las orejas, pero sin despegarme de su pecho.

-Con que Eren y Levi ¿Eh? Un pastor alemán de cruce labrador, y un gato cruce de Bombay y algunas otras indescifrables, aunque creo que tienes bastante de American Shorthair…

-Soy un puto gato callejero sin raza, no jodas.

-Todos tienen raza, de algún lado vienes pequeñín…

-Me vuelves a llamar pequeñín y te arrancaré el rostro.

-¡Pero si eres un enano! Mides 1 metro 60.

-¿Metro…?-. Preguntó Eren, ladeando la cabeza.

-Es una medida. En este caso, tu altura-. Explicó ella.

-¿Un metro sesenta es mucho o poco?

-Para la edad que estimamos que tiene, y el hecho de que es hombre, es poco.

"El pecho de Eren es cálido y grande" Es lo único que pensaba mientras poco a poco iba dormitando, moviendo la cola levemente en señal de gusto.

-¿Y yo?-. Volvió a preguntar Eren, moviendo la cola.

-Tu eres bastante alto, Erencito. Mides 20 centímetros más que Levi. Centímetros es una medida más pequeña. Si te paras te puedo mostrar.

-No jodas-. Refunfuñé yo, acurrucándome aún más en el pecho de Eren. Él comenzó a mover la cola frenéticamente al tenerme así.- Tengo sueño.

-¿No prefieren comer?

-¡Sí!-. Dijo él eufórico. Después de todo, sigue siendo un cachorro impulsivo.

-Por cierto ¿Qué es esto?-. Pregunté tocando el retazo de material que usan los humanos para cubrirse "Ropa" según ellos.

-Es para que no anden desnudos por ahí. Ya no tienen pelaje, y no son animales, así que deben usar ropa para que no veamos sus partes bajas-. Iba a decir algo pero un gruñido proveniente de mi estómago me gano.

-Levi ¿Tiene hambre?-. Me preguntó Eren apretándome un poco a su pecho.

-No, es que mi estómago está tratando de entablar una conversación con esa loca de cuatro ojos, cachorro estúpido-. Ironicé.

-¡Es cruel!-. Chilló él. Nos separamos y se paró, para luego tenderme una mano que rechacé de mala gana. Me levanté y, oh jodido dios, tal como dijo esa puta loca, Eren era mucho más alto que yo. Aunque es normal ya que somos animales de distintos tamaños.- Hehe, Levi es pequeñito-. Dijo mientras movía la cola y hacía la diferencia de tamaño con las manos. Se ganó un buen rodillazo en el vientre.

-Oh~ algo bueno, ahora puedo golpearte.

-P-pero…-. Se quejó desde el suelo.

-Cállate.

-Si…

-Bueno, ahora sabemos quién es el dominante-. Se rió Hanji.- Sé que tienen hambre ¿Qué quieren comer?

-Da igual mientras sea nutritivo y comestible.

-Está bien, preparare algo especial para ustedes porque son nuevos es esto-. Sonrió sádicamente.

-¿Dónde puedo asearme?-. Dije mientras pasaba mi lengua por mi mano, limpiando esa zona. Tardaría mucho considerando mi tamaño actual.

-Yo también necesito un baño…-. Dijo Eren oliéndose a sí mismo. Acerqué mi nariz y la fruncí, asintiendo y dándole la razón.

-Pueden usar la bañera…

-¿bañera?

-Es un artefacto creado para llenarse de agua limpia, y allí te aseas.

-¡Recuerdo haber tomado un baño cuando aún vivía en mi casa!-. Recodó Eren.- ¡Levi, venga, le va a encantar! ¡El agua es tibia!

-Eren, no creo que a Levi le guste el agua, es un gato….-. Comentó ese zorro. Al parecer, le hicieron lo mismo que a nosotros

-¿Dónde? Quiero un baño-. Me quejé.

Luego de eso, nos llevaron a un lugar blanco y limpio, lo que me agradó. Eren lo reconoció como "Baño" y lo que había como un gran cuenco de cerámica era la "Bañera". Abrieron las llaves para nosotros y la prepararon como se debía.

-Am… ¿No deberían bañarse separados?-. Preguntó el zorro, que por lo que veo se llama Moblit.

-¿Por qué?-. Cuestionó Eren. Ya les había tomado confianza suficiente.

-Bueno, ahora ya no son animales, sus cuerpos son distintos ¿No tienen algo de pudor a estar desnudos frente al otro?

-No jodas, llevo por lo menos 2 años con este cachorro estúpido, no tiene nada que no conozca.

-Justamente, lo tiene, al igual que tú.

-Ni que fuéramos a morir. Ahora largo-. Gruñí yo, para que nos dejaran solos. Comencé a quitarme la ropa medio forcejeando ¿Qué clase de cosa demoníaca es esa? Y cuando quede completamente desnudo junto a Eren en el mismo estado, nos metimos en esa cosa. Él se sentó y yo me metí entre sus piernas, ya que era una costumbre siempre estar juntos de esa manera.

-Esto es Shampoo-. Señaló él.- Es para lavarse el cabello, aunque los humanos solo lo usan en el de la cabeza, porque allí tienen…

-Ok, solo dámelo.

-¿Puedo lavarle la cabeza?-. Me preguntó algo esperanzado, quería lavarme a toda costa. No tenía ganas de discutir, así que cedí. El comenzó a acariciármela suavemente con ese producto, generando una espuma limpia que olía bien. Comencé a dormitar por la relajante sensación de Eren acariciando detrás de mis orejas.- ¿Le gusta cómo se siente aquí?

-Hm…-. Solo cerré los ojos y me dejé hacer.

-¿Quiere que le lave el cuerpo?

-Está bien…-. Accedí. El con timidez comenzó a pasar jabón por toda mi extensión de piel, acariciándome en el proceso, lo que hacía que me relajara de sobremanera.

-Levi se convirtió en un humano muy guapo. Además de que huele bien…

-¿Qué estupideces dices? ¿¡Que haces!?-. Reaccioné al sentir que Eren había tocado mi parte baja, lanzándome un correntazo por la sensación. Él comenzó a tocarme allí, acariciando, haciendo que poco a poco me fuera endureciendo.- Nggh… Ahg… -. Gemía suavemente.- Basta… ¿Q-Que mierda…Anhg… haces?

-¿Le gusta cómo se siente aquí?-. Recargo su barbilla en mi hombro y comenzó a masturbarme con constancia, haciendo que me retorciera entre su cuerpo. Continuó con su tortura por un largo rato, yo me había quedado sin fuerzas y trataba ridículamente separarme de él, pero no lo lograba. Mi cola se había enrollado en una de sus piernas que estaba flexionada.

-B-Basta… Eren, e-esto está m-al… ngh…-. Hablaba entrecortado y jadeante por la sensación. Llego un punto donde el placer era insoportable y gemía descontroladamente, pudiendo sentir como un bulto presionaba mi espalda baja. Gemí estruendosamente y me vine en su mano, quedando jadeante entre sus brazos. Me apoye contra su pecho y me permití descansar ahí.- Pedazo de mierda…

-Se sintió bien ¿Verdad? Ahora que tengo manos puedo acariciarlo donde yo quiera…

-No te creas que puedes acariciarme así porque así cuando quieras-. Le recalqué, moviendo mis caderas en un intento vano de levantarme, ganándome un gemido de su parte.- ¿Oh?-. Me di cuenta de que estaba sentado sobre su erección, y con ese movimiento le había hecho reaccionar. Moví un poco más mis caderas para escuchar sus jadeos suplicantes, hasta que me aburrí y me separé de él, metiéndome entre sus piernas, esta vez cara a cara con su entrepierna.

-¿Q-Que haces?-. Preguntó nervioso.

-La revancha-. Le dije sonriente y luego pase mi lengua por su erección, haciendo que gimiera sonoramente

-A-Agh, ngh, es á-áspera… S-Se siente b-bien… ¡Ah!-. Gimoteaba levemente mientras yo pasaba mi lengua, hasta que en un momento termine metiéndola en mi boca. Había visto por las ventanas de algunos de esos lugares sucios que las mujeres humanas hacían esto para complacer a los hombres. No paso mucho rato hasta que Eren se vino en mi boca.

-Ahora déjate de estupideces sucias y lávate, perro calenturiento.

-Si…-. Dijo con las orejas bajas. Esta vez me senté frete a él, ya que la bañera no era muy grande, sus piernas estaban en mis costados y las mías igual. Él comenzó a lavarse el cuerpo y el cabello, mientras yo también terminaba de pasarme jabón. Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y limpié un poco mis orejas. Aproveché la desnudez para explorar mi nuevo cuerpo, y me di cuenta de que el rabo salía desde la espalda baja. La acaricie un poco, causándome una sensación de regocijo, e involuntariamente ronronee.- ¿Qué hace?-. Joder, me notó.- ¿Le gusta acariciarse la cola? Por lo que yo sabía es que no les gusta que les toquen su cola…

-No es que me guste, solo que al acariciarla me gusto la sensación, nada más que eso. Ahora termina de bañarte rápido, nos van a dar de comer, además de que quiero moler a golpes a la puta loca que nos hizo esto.

-Si…-. Sumiso como estaba terminó de bañarse. Salimos de la "bañera" y con ayuda mutua secamos nuestro cuerpo. Yo teniendo cuidado de que Eren no deslizara su mano a mi entrepierna "accidentalmente". No sé qué tanto le había gustado, los dos somos machos. Con el cabello húmedo nos envolvimos la entrepierna con una "toalla". Hanji tocó la puerta preguntando si podía entrar, y luego de la afirmativa paso dejándonos algo de ropa a cada uno.

Para Eren había un par de pantalones blancos, unas zapatillas negras, una camiseta verde de mangas largas, nada fuera de lo común. Para mí un par de pantalones y zapatos negros. Una camisa blanca y un…. ¿Pañuelo?

-¿Oh?-. Dije mirando el accesorio. Me puse la camisa y el resto de los ropajes, y anude el pañuelo en el cuello. Eren se acercó y comenzó a mover la cola.

-Se le ve bien, además de que siempre quiere estar limpio-. Al mirarlo por el reflejo del espejo me centré más en sus facciones. Era obvio que por ser un humano, si no fuera por las orejas y el aroma, es irreconocible, pero si hay algo que conservó muy bien son sus ojos. Esos expresivos ojos color verde aguamarina son simplemente perfectos, y eso que yo no suelo elogiar características de la gente.- ¿Sabe? Además de su pelaje negro, sus orejas y su cola, lo que sigue sin cambiar son sus ojos grises, podría reconocerlos donde sea-. ¿¡Acaso este perro estúpido lee mentes!?

-Como sea, vamos-. Salimos del lugar y el tal Moblit nos guio hasta el comedor, donde estaban servidas esas cosas llamadas platos y cubiertos. Me acerqué y me senté en la silla, Eren me siguió y se sentó al lado mío, tratando de estar lo más cerca posible. Con los años que llevo encima de conocerlo, se que la cercanía es porque aún desconfía, y aunque su orgullo nunca se lo permita decir abiertamente, se siente seguro conmigo.

-Muy bien, no sé exactamente que les gusta comer…-. Dijo Hanji trayendo dos bandejas con comida. Huele bien.- Así que les traje lo que generalmente les gusta a los perros y los gatos.

-¿Qué es?-. Pregunté cuando dejo lo que me correspondía en frente. Eren se acercó y lo olisqueó curioso, sin invadir mi espacio. Ya sabe que si lo hace se va a ganar un buen y merecido golpe.

-Pruébalo y dime~-. Dejo lo de Eren en frente de él.- Usa la cuchara, se agarra así-. Tuve que dejar mi orgullo de lado, y deje que esa loca me instruyera como usar ese utensilio tan particular. Ya con un poco de intuición, supe como tomarlo y me llevé un poco de esa comida a mi boca. Al probarla me sentí en la gloria, sabía jodidamente bien, tanto que comencé a ronronear y olisquearlo.- ¿Esta bueno, verdad?

-¿Qué es?-. Dije tratando de ocultar mi regocijo.- Sabe delicioso-. Ella sonrió socarronamente.

-Gatito gusta pescadito~

-¿Pescado?-. Dios, las veces que lo probé no sabía así, aunque debe influir el que era de la basura.

-¿Puedo probar?-. Me preguntó Eren mirándome de reojo. Asentí y le di un poco en la boca, Hanji rió con tal acción. Eren lo probo y luego hizo una cara de asco, para apartarse.- ¡Sabe horrible!

-No sabes apreciar la buena comida-. Le dije yo gruñendo.- Mejor, más para mí.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! Eren, es algo normal que no te guste el pescado, después de todo eres un perro, prefieres otras cosas, por eso te servimos carne.

-¿Carne?-. Él comenzó a mover la cola.- No puedo comerme esto de un bocado-. Frunció el entrecejo al ver el filete de un tamaño considerablemente grande.

-Debes usar el cuchillo y el tenedor, se usan así-. Hanji le instruyó por un buen rato a usarlos, ya que Eren era demasiado torpe. Decidieron dejarlo allí y se lo cortaron, dejándole a él la labor de pincharlo con el tenedor y llevárselo a la boca, aunque lo tomaba mal.

-¡Es delicioso!-. Dijo cuando probó un bocado. Me acerqué curioso.- ¿Quiere probar?

-Hm…-. Tome mi propio cubierto y probé algo de esa carne.- No está mal, pero prefiero el pescado-. Eren hizo una mueca de asco cuando mencione la palabra. Yo fruncí el entrecejo.- No hagas cara de asco, es una actitud de un puto niño de 5 años.

-Lo siento…-. Dijo bajando la cabeza, para luego centrarse nuevamente en la labor de comer. Movía la cola con cada bocado, y era demasiado descuidado con la comida, tal que se manchó toda la comisura de la boca.

-Deja de comer como salvaje-. Le dije molesto, tomando una servilleta y limpiándole el rostro. El sonrió y se dejo hacer, moviendo la cola frenéticamente por el contacto.- Y agarra bien el cubierto.

-Pero me olvido como-. Dijo mirando nuevamente el utensilio y bajando las orejas.

-Así-. Le indiqué como y recién allí pareció comprender.

-Bueno, por lo que veo, tu capacidad de aprender y adaptarte es mucho mayor Levi, aunque es común ya que los gatos son animales calculadores-. Dijo Hanji, anotando algunas cosas en su libreta.

-Influye que Eren es un imbécil-. Recalqué yo.

-¡Oiga! Eso es cruel-. Lloriqueó un poco.

-Además de sentimental-. Agregué.

-Yo se que en el fondo me quiere-. Refunfuñó bajito Eren. Decidí ignorarlo.

-Para ser un perro bastante impulsivo por naturaleza y un gato, se llevan bastante bien-. Dijo ese zorro, que estaba totalmente acostumbrado a comer de esta manera.- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Levi me llevó consigo la vez que me abandonaron en un callejón-. Dijo él bajando las orejas por el recuerdo. Pareció perder el apetito.- Yo estaba asustado, ya que había nacido con mis hermanos en una casa acogedora con un montón de comodidades, pero me dejaron en la calle por haber roto algunos objetos.

-Ya veo…-. Dijo entristecida Hanji.- ¿Ellos te pusieron el nombre?

-Nop, cuando conocí a Levi hacía frío, entonces se metió en mi caja sin mi permiso y se acurrucó en mi pelaje, entonces me dijo que me llamaría Eren-. Dijo sonriente.

-Tiene cara de Eren-. Dije yo sin dejar de comer mi pescado.

-Qué raro, un gato rescatando a un perro ¡Pero qué cosa más extraña! ¡Además de que justo te tocó convivir con uno totalmente gruñón! Me lamento por todos los años que soportaste con este pequeño de aquí-. Dijo riendo ella. Le aventé el primero objeto contundente de gran tamaño que tuve: Plato.

-Mas allá de su personalidad hostil Levi es bueno, creo que si no lo fuera no me habría prestado atención y hubiera seguido su camino. Por haberme permitido estar a su lado le estoy totalmente agradecido, así que a cambio y aprovechando mi gran tamaño, si alguien trata de lastimarlo…-. Paso de estar sonriente y emocionado a poner una cara seria y asesina-. Le arrancaré la garganta-. Sonreí complacido por la buena educación que le había dado a mi cachorro.

-Eren… cuando haces eso das miedo… Al parecer Levi te educó para defenderlo ¿Eh?

-Más o menos sí, y me instruyó a los golpes e insultos, pero valió la pena porque puedo estar con él.

-Eres masoquista-. Dijo ella algo graciosa.- Eres un buen perro guardián.

-Es mi perro guardián-. Recalqué yo.- No te lo presto.

-Bien, dejando la posesividad de Levi sobre su cachorrito amado, charlemos sobre sus cambios, creo que es lo más importante aquí-. Dijo ella. Le aventé un cubierto por haber dicho una cosa tan estúpida como esa.- Como ven, sus cuerpos cambiaron totalmente a excepción de la cola y las orejas, es un fallo que no logré arreglar con respecto al suero anterior, pero es lo de menos. Al ser humanos, su sistema es más complejo, pero conservaron sus instintos y sentidos desarrollados. Al tener un sistema nervioso más grande y desarrollado, comenzaran a sentir emociones más humanas y se acostumbrarán a costumbres, además de la diferencia de tamaño y musculatura.

-Tardaran un poco, pero se acostumbraran en unos días o semanas-. Dijo sonriente Moblit.- Además, la señorita Hanji no es mala persona, solo un poco desquiciada.

-Les enseñaré lo correspondiente con respecto a la anatomía humana y otros conocimientos básicos, como las medidas, el vocabulario general, como escribir y leer. Ese tipo de pequeñeces.

-¿Y por qué crees que accederemos a vivir contigo para ser tus conejillos de indias?

-Porque ya lo son-. Dijo ella ocultando sus ojos bajo sus lentes. Eren gruño con desconfianza y me apretó un poco en un abrazo protector. Con un ademán le indique que todo estaba bien y que me soltara, pero hizo caso omiso.- ¿Y bien? ¿Prefieren quedarse conmigo o que los largue a la calle en este estado? Mi intención no es lastimarlos ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, les daré todas las comodidades que necesiten. Trabajo como veterinaria para cubrir los gastos que implican mis investigaciones, y poco a poco voy avanzando. Les daré comida, refugio, calefacción, un lugar donde dormir e higiene.

-No suena tan mal-. Dije yo cruzándome de brazos.- Pero todo eso tiene que ser al precio de algo ¿Verdad?

-Eres bastante inteligente-. Dijo ella sonriente.- No les pido mucho, el gran cambio ya lo sufrieron. Simplemente les pido que se queden conmigo para que pueda estudiar sus reacciones de su mente y cuerpo con respecto al entorno. Les haré estudios.

- Y la otra opción es…

-Bueno, como todavía no hice un suero que los devuelva a su forma original, si no aceptan los dejaría en la calle así como están ahora. Se convertirían en vagabundos de la calle, pero esta vez humanos, lo cual empeoraría la situación.

-O sea que no nos queda otra opción más que quedarnos aquí-. Dijo Eren frunciendo el ceño.

-Exacto.

-Loca de mierda.

-Mañana podremos seguir hablando, por ahora vamos a dormir.

-¿Eh? Pero si hace unas horas nos levantamos por la mañana…-. Dijo confundido Eren.

-Durmieron dos días, mis queridos-. Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo, lo hubiera escupido.- Es casi media noche, ya les preparamos una habitación a cada uno.

-Me niego a dormir en habitaciones separadas-. Dije yo serio y cortante.

-¿Prefieres dormir con Eren?-. Preguntó algo confundida ella.- Pensé que preferirían cada uno tener su espacio.

-No dejaré a mi cachorro solo en una habitación a la merced de locas cuatro ojos-. Dije acariciando la oreja de Eren, el cual movía la cola frenético.- Siempre hemos dormido juntos, que ahora seamos repugnantes humanos no cambia el hecho.

-Está bien, pero por estos días deberán dormir en una cama de una sola plaza.

-Me da completamente igual-. Dije yo. Así, Moblit nos guió hasta una de las habitaciones donde dormiríamos. Él se acomodó en la cama y esperó por mí. No había dificultad alguna de estar con las luces apagadas ya que yo podía ver bien en esta. Fui con él y tímidamente me acomode entre sus brazos, acurrucándome en su pecho dejando que él me abrazara. Comencé a ronronear por la sensación de calidez que me embargaba hasta que me dormí plácidamente.

* * *

><p>Bueno... ¿Les gustó? ¿Tomates? ¿Ladrillos?<p>

HAHAHAH Nada que decir

Dejen review o mueran

Patatapandicornio


	2. Posesividad

**Buenas! Volvió Patatapandicornio con el nuevo capítulo del fic!**

**Se que esperaron bastante por este, pero es que me daba muuucha paja escribir, además de que me fui de viaje y todas esas pendejadas.**

**Como sea, vamos con el protocolo BI**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la llama, digo, Isayama. Obviamente que no son míos, si no, no sería un fanfic ¿Verdad?**

**Advertencias: Sensualona homosexualidad pura, no me hago responsable si luego necesitan mas**

**Bueno, por ahora les voy a dejar leer~ Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya 2 semanas y media desde que la loca cuatro ojos de mierda nos había transformado.<p>

En la parte inferior del lugar está el local veterinario de Hanji. En el subsuelo está el sótano, que usa como laboratorio de científica loca. En la parte superior, está su casa. Agradecemos que el lugar es bastante grande, con 4 habitaciones, 2 baños, una cocina, un comedor y un living.

En este tiempo, aprendimos un par de cosas que todos los humanos saben. Eren por fin agarra bien los cubiertos, aunque a veces tiene deslices y come como un animal salvaje. Se ha ganado unos muy buenos y merecidos golpes.

Todavía no controlamos bien el arte del leer, pero en la escritura por lo menos yo avancé bastante. La loca cuatro ojos ha dicho que es normal, yo me adapté mucho mejor al entorno. Los perros (o por lo menos Eren) son muy impulsivos y se dejan llevar por emociones fuertes. Yo al ser un gato puedo controlar mis instintos en mi nueva forma humana y adaptarme mucho mejor, además de que tengo una habilidad mental mayor que la de él.

Hablando de nuestros cuerpos humanos, es una mierda.

Está bien, yo no era un animal al cual le gustaba ir por ahí y mostrar como hacía mis cosas (además de que eduqué a Eren para que tampoco hiciera en cualquier lugar) pero es jodidamente molesto que cada vez que tengo que ir a cagar tenga que pasar al puto baño.

Con respecto a lo anatómico, al tener un cuerpo más largo puedo alcanzar muchos lugares donde antes tendría que haber saltado. Conservo mis orejas y mi cola, y mediante unas pocas pruebas que me hizo Hanji, también mis reflejos y reacciones naturales, como los bufidos, siseos y el erizar el pelo cuando me enojo o tenso.

Eren también se acostumbró a su nuevo cuerpo humano. Es mucho más alto, lo que me hace enojar como la puta, pero no es algo que se pueda cambiar. Lo que más me molesta es que se regocija con eso. Hay veces que cuando no alcanzo un estante, viene y sin tener que estirar tanto su puta mano lo alcanza así nomás, dándomelo con una sonrisa estúpida.

Ahora que lo pienso, es solo su intención de ayudarme, pero que se joda. Es mi cachorro estúpido, así que debe hacer lo que yo quiera, y no faltarme el respeto.

Algo que no me ha agradado mucho, es lo que Hanji llama "Televisión". Una caja que funciona con "electricidad" y muestra imágenes de otras personas haciendo distintas cosas. Me parece algo sobreactuado y absurdo.

Pero hay alguien a quien le encantan ese tipo de historias, y no hablo de nadie más del cachorro estúpido, el cual se ha vuelto un vicioso con esa cosa. No estudia la escritura y lectura como debe el muy imbécil.

-Hey, Eren-. Le llamé.

-¿Si?-. Me dijo sin despegar su mirada de la televisión, lo cual me cabreó más de lo que estaba ya por ver los cuadernos en blanco desparramados por el piso.

-Préstame atención cuando te hablo, cachorro de mierda-. Al parecer mi tono fue lo suficientemente amenazante, ya que se volteó un poco a verme, sin dejar de prestar atención a la novela que pasaban.

-Pero María Julieta está por decirle a Roberto que espera un hijo de Juan Pablo-. Se quejó un poco.- Aunque no entiendo muy bien que hay de malo que copulen, me parece que los humanos tienen la costumbre de solo copular con uno…-. Dijo pensativo.

-Eren-. Lo devolví a sus cabales nuevamente. Bajó las orejas sumiso al verme enojado.

-¿Si?-. Preguntó suavecito, con cuidado.

-Deberías estar estudiando, perro flojo. Además de que hiciste un puto desastre con toda esta mierda-. Miré todo el desorden de cuadernos, libros y lápices tirados por ahí.- Límpialo y ponte a estudiar.

-Pero quiero saber que pasará al final-. Me miró suplicante.

-No. Limpia todo-. Luego de un par de golpes, gritos, regaños, gruñidos y bufidos, logré que se pusiera a ordenar. Más de una vez me acarició un poco o me olfateó, sinceramente, aunque lo golpee y le grite, me agrada como se siente cuando rasca entre mis orejas.- Así está mejor-. Dije mirando cada detalle de la habitación, que ahora hasta relucía de limpia.

-Me perdí el final del capítulo-. Dijo con un puchero, bien bajito tratando de que no lo escuchara, pero obviamente que lo hice.

-Puedes pedirle a Hanji que te lo busque. Eres un irresponsable, cachorro estúpido-. Le reprimí.- Debes estudiar si te quieres acostumbrar a vivir como humano, pendejo.

-Deja de maldecirme-. Agachó sus orejas y se entristeció, como luce un perro cuando es regañado.- Por lo menos podrías felicitarme, limpié bien.

-Esta es la última vez-. Mascullé por lo bajo, indicándole con un ademán que se acercara. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca llevé mi mano detrás de su oreja y le rasqué tal como él lo hace conmigo. Se sorprendió, pero luego cerró los ojos complacido, dejándose hacer. Bajé mi mano a su mejilla, se me tentaba acariciarla, pero luego de que se frotara un poco me la lamió. Abrió los ojos asustado por eso, pero en vez de que me pareciera algo asqueroso, no fue… molesto….

Decidí pegarle un golpe de todas maneras, al perro ese estúpido por llenarme la mano de bacterias.

Entrada la noche, Comenzó la conversación más tediosa que tuve en mi gatuna y corta vida.

-Hanji ¿Por qué los humanos se enojan cuando una hembra copula con más de un macho? ¿No es bueno para conservar la especie?

-Bueno, los humanos tendemos a emparejarnos con una sola persona al mismo tiempo. Es mal visto en nuestra sociedad el que un hombre o mujer tenga sexo con muchos.

-No lo entiendo, esa necesidad de poseer a alguien-. Dijo algo resignado.

-Eren, dime ¿Cómo sentirías si un perro ahora se acercara a Levi y comenzara a acariciarlo y mimarlo como a ti te encanta hacer?-. Le preguntó con una sonrisa sardónica. Eren afilo la mirada y su rostro se tiñó en Ira.

-Lo mataría. A Levi solo lo puedo mimar yo, nadie puede poner sus manos sobre él además de mí. Es mío-. Me sorprendió su manera de hablar de mí, y ese rostro tan determinado y posesivo.

-¿Quién mierda te dio el derecho a hablar como si fuera de tu propiedad?-. Le pregunté fingiendo mal humor. Pensé que se mearía del susto y volvería a ser sumiso, pidiéndome disculpas. Pero oh que me sorprendí cuando se giró a verme aun gruñendo y me atrapó entre sus brazos, llevándome a su pecho sin dejar de gruñir.- ¡Oye, suéltame perro de mierda!-. Aunque le maldijera y rasguñara, él no flaqueaba. Decidí rendirme, era un caso perdido. Esa faceta posesiva era nueva.

-Bueno Eren, eso es lo que sienten más o menos los humanos cuando consiguen una pareja. No tan extremo como tú, pero por lo general no nos gusta que alguien se acerque a nuestra hembra o macho.

-Ya veo-. Dijo un poco más calmado, sin dejar de abrazarme.- Oye, Levi-. Ahora su tono sonaba preocupado y llorón. Subí la mirada y sus ojos verdes estaban teñidos de lágrimas que no salían.- Prométeme que no te dejarás mimar por nadie que no sea yo.

-Yo no me dejo mimar-. Le gruñí.- Tú eres el perro suicida que lo hace de todas maneras.

-¡Prométemelo!-. Me pidió casi al borde del llanto.

-Te lo prometo solo si te pones a estudiar como es debido.

-Está bien. Aprenderé a Leer y a Escribir así nadie más se podrá acercar a mi Levi-. Dijo con determinación.

-¿Desde cuándo soy tuyo, cachorro estúpido?-. Llevé mis orejas hacia atrás, mostré los dientes y bufé amenazadoramente, con molestia. Él me gruño como devolución y comenzamos a amenazarnos mediante sonidos. Eren al parecer con su forma humana consiguió coraje.

-Mío-. Su mirada era afilada, hasta a mí me intimido tal tipo de ojos cargados de posesividad.

-o-

Al siguiente día Eren se puso a estudiar cómo era debido, preguntándole cosas a Hanji o a mí de vez en cuando. Cosas como la pronunciación y ese tipo. Hacía mucho frío, pero por suerte me tendieron un abrigo de lana que me quedaba un poco grande, mis dedos apenas se asomaban por las mangas.

Luego de un rato, cuando terminó todo lo que tenía que revisar, le permití ver la televisión. Él se sentó emocionado delante del aparato, sinceramente no le importa de que trataba la mierda que pasaban, solo le gusta ver como se mueven los colores. Me miró fijamente y abrió sus piernas, palmeando para que yo me sentara.

-No me voy a recostar contigo, Eren-. Le dije cruzándome de brazos y agitando levemente la cola, aunque la idea de arrullarme en el cálido pecho de Eren no era tan mala .Hacía frío. Me miró frunciendo el ceño y volvió a palmear con insistencia.- Que no.

-Yo sé que quiere. Puedo oler su ansiedad-. Me miró fijamente con determinación. Le gruñí y me acerqué lentamente, pero él no cambió de posición. Me acomodé entre sus piernas y me recosté sobre su pecho, relajándome y disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo de él. Él termino de acostarse horizontalmente, abrazándome feliz.

Me parece que nos quedamos dormidos, porque luego de eso no recuerdo nada.

-o-

Desperté por un barullo arrullador, y vi que Eren me estaba abrazando contra su pecho, sentado en el sillón mirando fijamente la televisión. Bostecé somnoliento y me incorporé, dándome vuelta para así también poder ver el aparato.

-Ah, se ha despertado-. Me besó los cabellos, a lo que yo bufé como advertencia. Hizo caso omiso y me apretujó más contra él, aprovechándose de la situación.

-No te sobrepases, cachorro estúpido. Deja de besarme y acariciarme como si fuera una hembra a punto de entrar en celo-. Se tensó y se sonrojó cuando dije eso.

-Pero me gusta su aroma-. Se defendió hundiendo su nariz entre mis cabellos.- Además de que me gusta mimarlo, así lo protejo. Nadie se le puede acercar… Mío…-. Comenzó a cada vez a apretarme más. Le agarró otro de sus ataques de posesividad, la verdad es que se están haciendo cada vez más comunes.

-Eren-. Le llamé.

-Mío, mío, mío

-Hey, Eren.

-Exterminar, exterminar, exterminar

-¡Eren!

-¿Si?-. Pareció reaccionar y me olisqueó la nuca.

-Deja de actuar raro.

-¡Pero debo luchar!

-No de nuevo…

-Luchar, Luchar, Luchar (N/A: TATAKAE! onó)

-¡Déjate de pendejadas, imbécil!

-Sí, Levi-. Bajó las orejas y se escondió en mi nuca como un cachorro pequeño. No paso mucho hasta que comenzó a aspirar mi aroma casi obsesivamente. Nota mental: No recoger más cosas de la calle, aunque al principio parezcan tiernas pueden llegar a ser una molestia.

-Vamos donde Hanji para buscar algo de comer-. Le propuse. Él comenzó a agitar su cola y me soltó, dejando que me levantara. Entonces una escena captó su atención en le televisión.

Eran un macho y una hembra "Hombre y mujer" recostados como estábamos recién nosotros. El macho era de complexión mucho más grande y estaba acostado en el sofá, con la hembra entre las piernas, dormitando en su pecho. Él le acariciaba los cabellos suavemente con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que la mujer se durmió.

En general, era exactamente lo que hicimos nosotros, y Eren también lo notó.

-Levi, mira, se parecen a nosotros-. Los señaló.

-No se parece en nada. ¿Acaso tengo cara de hembra?

-No, pero pareces una-. Me miró de arriba abajo. Me enojé bastante por ese comentario, pero él se apuró en explicar.- Comparando la anatomía de una hembra humana y un macho humano, las hembras son mucho más delgadas y estilizadas, son más bajitas, con la cintura más estrecha y hombros pequeños, tal como tú.

Oh no, lo peor es que tenía razón.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy pequeño?-. Le gruñí, erizando mis cabellos.

-Es… compacto…-. Me dijo temblando.- ¡Pero eso solo lo hace más tierno!-. Trató de remediarla, pero realmente… la cagó.

-¿Acaso te parezco tierno, perro suicida?-. Le dije fríamente, con una voz de ultratumba.

-Lo es a su manera-. Me respondió con un puchero.

-o-

-¡SEÑORITA HANJIIIII! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!

-¡Eren! ¿Qué ha pasado?-. Le dijo esa mujer, por lo que oía desde fuera de la cocina, a la cual entré estrepitosamente. El cachorro se hallaba temblando detrás de la loca cuatro ojos, mirándome con el terror impregnado.

-¡Levi me quiere asesinar por haberle dicho tierno!

-Vaya Eren, has cometido un error bastante grande al decirle a este no tan grande hombrecito antropomorfo gruñón que es tierno.

-¡Pero lo es a su manera! Cuando se enoja y frunce el puente de la nariz-. No me di cuenta de que en ese momento tenía la nariz fruncida, y con un ademán deshice el gesto.-cuando duerme se ve tan pacífico y bonito, cuando ronronea inconscientemente y luego no quiere admitirlo, cuando le acaricias entre las orejas y mece la cola. ¡Todas esas cosas son tan tiernas! Y luego se pone gruñón y no quiere admitir que lo es.

-Estas muerto, perro suicida-. Le amenacé antes de saltar sobre él. Hanji me esquivó olímpicamente, dejándome un camino libre a su rostro, el cual dejé lleno de arañazos.

-¡Suéltame, Levi!-. Caímos al suelo, yo sobre él, aun forcejeando por destrozarlo. Su cabeza quedó en mi cuello, y yo aproveché para comenzar a jalarle los cabellos.

Él estaba extrañamente quieto, y cuando me detuve extrañado por su sumisión, me di cuenta de que estaba olfateando mi cuello extasiado.

-¡Hey!-. Me tomó por la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo. Comencé a golpearlo para que me soltara, pero fui totalmente ignorado. Siguió oliendo mi aroma, y entonces sentí su lengua recorrer mi clavícula, quitándome un jadeo.- ¿Por qué mierda me lames?

-Hueles bien…-. Me presionó aún más contra él y siguió lamiéndome. Comencé a forcejear inútilmente, ya que su agarre era firme.

-¡Esa no es razón para lamerme, perro!-. Fui ignorado olímpicamente. Él me siguió lamiendo a lo largo de mi cuello, de manera lenta. De un momento se atrevió a morderme la garganta, no fue doloroso, pero lo sentí.

Es más, extrañamente me calentó.

Lancé un silencioso y ahogado alarido.

-Bueno, supongo que me iré a otro lugar para dejarlos amarse normalmente…-. Dijo Hanji, haciendo un ademán como para irse.- Si quieren tener sexo búsquense una habitación, aunque me gustaría filmarlos JAJAJAJAJAJA

-¿"Amarse"? ó su degustación de mi cuello para preguntar eso.- ¿"Sexo"?-. Se sentó aún conmigo encima, haciendo que quedara arrodillado sobre él.

-Bueno, tener sexo es reproducirse-. Hanji se acomodó los lentes.- Joder, follar, coger. Metérsela.

-Dos machos no pueden copular-. Eren frunció el ceño.

-No pueden para una función biológica como es la reproducción y generar un hijo, pero si para el placer que se genera en la relación.

-Pero los machos no tienen un lugar por donde meter el órgano sexual.

-No, pero Eren querido, los humanos se las han ingeniado para poder hacerlo. Básicamente, tienen sexo por la cavidad anal, por detrás-. Abrí mis ojos horrorizado.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría que… que… que se la metieran por detrás?-. Musité en voz baja. Me encogí y tiré mis orejas para atrás.

-Muchos. De hecho, tengo varios videos donde lo hacen, si quieren se los muestro-. Sus lentes se empañaron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Algo me advirtió que me mantuviera lejos de Hanji.

-Sí-. Dijo el estúpido perro.

-No-. Dije yo al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos mutuamente y me aferró a su pecho. Bufé amenazadoramente.

-¿Nos lo muestra, Hanji?

-¡No veré una mierda como esa Eren!-. Le grité.- ¿Para qué carajos quieres pudrirte el cerebro viendo ese tipo de cosas?

-Quiero aprender-. Me miró a los ojos. Oh si, esos ojos suplicantes que tenía encima.

-¿Para qué mierda quieres aprender a hacer algo como eso? Haz algo útil y copula con una hembra, por lo menos a dejar descendencia-. El frunció el ceño, como si estuviera obviando algo. Algo no me olía bien, y no necesitaba el olfato de un can para saberlo.

-Para hacerlo con usted.

Oh no, esas palabras fueron el infierno.

Usé toda mi fuerza y pude liberarme de los brazos de ese perro, mirándolo como si tuviera 3 cabezas. Se encogió porque sabía que había liberado a la bestia. Tembló de miedo y puso sus brazos delante de él para anticipar cualquier golpe.

-¿Crees que dejaría que me la metieran como si fuera una puta hembra?

-De hecho, es curioso-. Rió nerviosa Hanji. Centré mi mirada en ella, mi cola se movía bruscamente de lado a lado, retorciéndose. Eren tenía el rabo entre las piernas.- Porque cuando tenía que colocarte las hormonas y células gatunas modificadas para convertirte en un humano, se me cayeron las de macho, y tuve que injertarte de hembra…. Así que técnicamente, eres un macho afeminado con hormonas de mujer…

Esas palabras fueron el horror. La miré con ojos dignos de un asesino serial encabronado, no, con el peor cabreo del mundo.

-¿Femeninas?

-S-S-Sigues siendo un hombre, o sea, tienes tu órgano sexual masculino, pero no produces testosterona… produces estrógenos…. Porque tienes óvulos… Eres, am ¿Fértil?

-¿Levi puede tener cachorros?-. Oh no, esa pregunta que formuló Eren… esa pregunta terminó de volverme una bestia.

-Si de alguna manera se le coloca un útero, y se fecundan sus óvulos, sí…

-o-

-¡HANJI-SAN, EREN! ¿¡QUE LES HA PASADO!?-. Gritaba desesperado Moblit al ver el estado de su jefa-dueña y el perro estúpido. Estaban con el rostro magullado, los ojos morados y rasguños. Claro, todos de mi procedencia.

-M-Moblit… Sálvate mientras puedas…-. Musitó dramáticamente Hanji, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

-¡Hanji, Resista por favor!-. Le dijo tomando la mano que le brindaba. No perdí mi tiempo, y me dirigí hecho una furia hacia él.

-Tú…-. Dije con odio puro. El inocente Moblit chilló asustado y comenzó a temblar por mi creciente furia.- ¿Tú lo sabías verdad?

-¿S-saber q-qué?

-Sabes de lo que hablo.

-No…-. Miró a otro lado, rehuyendo de mi mirada asesina.- Am… ¿Si?

-¿Por qué?-. Le pregunté serio. Él era mucho más fácil de intimidar

-¡TIENE UNA EXPLICACIÓN RAZONABLE!-. Dijo advirtiendo y previniendo cualquier abuso de mi parte.- Verás… tenemos muestras ya hechas para animales de distintas especies: Perros, gatos, zorros, conejos, cobayos y hámsteres… y una muestra femenina y masculina de cada una. Como es muy difícil lograrlas, además de que es un proceso muy riesgoso y tarda realmente mucho, tratamos de resguardarlas lo más posible.

-Sigue.

-B-B-Bueno, En el inventario nos queda aún el femenino de _Canis Familiaris_ (N/A: Nombre taxonómico del Perro) y de las otras especies tenemos los dos sexos, pero… bueno, el de _Felis Domesticus _(N/A Otra vez: taxonómico del gato) no nos quedan muestras… ya que cuando íbamos a usar el masculino en ti, se… se cayó y se rompió, como el procedimiento estaba a medio hacer y necesitábamos ponerte una muestra urgentemente que concordara con tu especie, tuvimos que injertarte el de hembra…

-¿A quién mierda se le cayó?

-FUE A HANJI, FUE SU CULPA-. Dijo cubriéndose, su instinto natural le hacía rogar por su vida. Su modo de supervivencia estaba al máximo, que le llevó a delatar a la cuatro ojos.

-PIEDAD, PIEDAD.

-¡LEVI, CÁLMATE POR FAVOR!-. Rogó Eren. Me giré para verlo, pero ahogué una exclamación cuando vi lo que le pasaba.

Las magulladuras y rasguños, todos se habían ido. Estaba como nuevo, y un extraño vapor salía de las últimas heridas profundas.

Hanji notó mi mutismo y giró la vista, también ahogando un grito. Decidí posponer mi matanza a la loca, para saber que putas le pasaba al cachorro.

¿Se puede… Regenerar?

-o-

Me hallaba en el subsuelo del laboratorio. Hanji analizando las muestras de sangre de Eren, y él temblando de miedo.

-¿Hanji?-. Preguntó temblando. Ella tenía un rostro serio y calculador.

-Levi, te voy a pedir que te sientes en la camilla. Debo ver si tú tienes el mismo factor-. Ignoró a mi cachorro, lo cual en parte me molestó. Pero obedecí y me senté al lado de él, esperando por la loca.

-Levi-. Me llamó él, estaba lloriqueando. Me dio tristeza verlo así, tan indefenso, tan vulnerable.

-Estará todo bien-. Traté de reconfortarlo, y dejé que se apoyara en mi hombro, hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello. Se acercó Hanji con un bisturí en mano.

-Levi, descubre tu brazo. Voy a hacerte un corte poco profundo para ver si te regeneras-. Hice caso y remangué mi camisa, dejándola hasta el hombro. Hanji acercó la cuchilla a mi piel, pero fue detenida abruptamente por una mano morena que agarró firmemente la suya. Miré a un costado y Eren la miraba con recelo, pura desconfianza y una pisca de odio. No tardó mucho hasta que empezó a gruñir amenazadoramente.

-Eren, suéltala. Es necesario para comprobar las cosas-. Le dije en un tono suave poco propio de mí. Como Eren está alterado creo que es la mejor manera, no quiero preocuparlo… no sé porque, pero no quiero causarle angustias.

-No dejaré que te lastime-. Me dijo gruñendo, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Hanji. No tardó mucho hasta que por razones inexplicables sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, afirmando otra vez dubitativo.- No dejaré que te lastime…

-Eren, vamos, es necesario-. Tomé su mano y con un jalón deshice el contacto con la de Hanji.

-Solo…Sólo si haces algo para mí…

-¿Y ahora que mierda quieres?-. Por alguna razón, Hanji sacó de su bolsillo su "celular" y lo abrió con una sonrisa. En la parte de la "cámara" se prendió una luz roja.

-Ya sabes, viendo la televisión, vi que muchas veces los humanos hacen algo bastante curioso. Lo llaman "beso" es un contacto entre labios de dos p-personas…-. Balbuceaba bajito y rápido. Sus mejillas estaban suavemente rosadas.

-¿Huh? ¿Y para qué sirve algo como eso?

-Los humanos normalmente que son muy cercanos lo hacen simplemente por hacerlo. Supongo que es algo muy especial que se hace con poca gente. Algunos solo lo hacen con su pareja-. Miraba a otro lado.

-¿Lo hacen entre las hembras y machos?-. Afile mi mirada. Él dio un respingo asustado.

-Casi siempre sí, pero la otra vez en uno de las series programadas de la señorita Hanji lo hacían entre dos machos, y en otro entre dos hembras.

-¿Solo un simple roce de labios, verdad?-. Le pregunté resignado. Él asintió y su cola comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.- Acércate, mierda.

-¡Sí!-. Hanji sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Eren se aproximó a mi rostro, estaba sonrojado, y por alguna razón yo también pude sentir como la sangre subía a mi cabeza. Se atrevió a tomarme de la cintura para apegarme más a él.

-A-Abre tus labios-. Me musitó. Gruñí pero obedecí, entreabriendo mi boca. Entonces lo sentí.

Sentí como suavemente tomó mi labio inferior entre los suyos, no sé porque pero mi estómago se movió, sentí todo un revoltijo como si mis órganos se reacomodaran por la sensación. Se sentía… bien…. Besar los labios de Eren. Movió suavemente su boca, ahora entrelazando nuestros labios. Le correspondí moviéndome también un poco, aunque realmente ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que hacía. Hanji gritó de alegría, hasta que nos separamos definitivamente. Eren estaba totalmente anonado y sonrojado, tanto que se apoyó en mi hombro sin dejar de abrazarme, aunque no sé exactamente cuando había tomado su camisa para acercarlo más a mí.

-Bien, supongo que ya tienes lo que querías-. Traté de fingir que no me importaba mucho el contacto, aunque prácticamente hizo toda una revolución en mí.- Hanji-. Le indiqué. La loca se limpió la sangre que le salía de la nariz y tomó mi brazo, aunque Eren lloriqueó nuevamente.

-No lo hagas… ¿No se puede hacer de otra manera?

-La única forma es hiriéndolo. Tranquilo Eren, no será un corte profundo. Además, Levi es fuerte, no le va a doler demasiado.

-Pero ¿Y si no se regenera?

-Le pondremos unos puntos y una vendita, y tú podrás cuidarlo para que no haga estupideces por su orgullo-. Bufé por el comentario.

-De todas maneras…-. Eren miraba inseguro mi brazo que se hallaba a un par de centímetros de la hoja del bisturí.

-Eren, un corte no me va a matar-. Le regañé.- Es simplemente un tajo en el brazo ¿Cuántas veces me he lastimado la pata en las calles? Será lo mismo.

-¡Y quedaba rengo, y se quejaba del dolor!-. Mierda, me había olvidado de eso y ahora la empeoré.

-Ahora no uso las cuatro patas, ahora uso dos piernas. A lo sumo no podré escribir. Además, si se regenera parecerá que no pasó nada.

-No quiero que lo lastimen…-. Eren lloriqueó. Miré a Hanji con complicidad y me armé de valor.

Lo obligué a que me vea y lo tomé de la nuca, acercándolo una vez más a mi rostro. Lo besé nuevamente, esta vez tratando de prolongar lo más posible para así estupidificarlo, y lo logré. Sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cintura otra vez para tener más contacto entre nuestros cuerpos, y vi como cerraba sus ojos disfrutando. Me dejé llevar y también cerré los míos, entrelazando una y otra vez nuestros labios, regocijándome con lo que me causaba, con la revolución en mi interior. Con mi mano le hice una seña a Hanji, estirando mí brazo mientras Eren se distraía con el beso.

Cuando sentí la hoja cortar mi piel con poca profundidad, me separé y maldecí por el ardor que causaba.

-Mierda…-. Me quejé frunciendo el ceño. Eren se separó un poco de mí y me miró confundido, hasta que pudo ver el hilo de sangre que brotaba de mi brazo. Su rostro se tiñó en angustia y me abrazó posesivamente.

-¡Me engañaste! ¡Me besaste solo para que no viera como te lastimaban!

-Fue necesario, no parabas de histeriquear. No fue tan malo ¿Verdad? Casi no lo sentí-. No respondió, se limitó a abrazarme y mirar fijamente la herida en mi brazo. Hice lo mismo, y al cabo de un minuto de silencio, la herida estaba igual: Sangrando.

-No se regenera-. Dijo con angustia Eren.

-Qué extraño…-. Dijo Hanji.- Por ahora, coceré la herida y le pondré una venda-. Abrió un cajón y de allí sacó una aguja quirúrgica con hilo, además de desinfectante y una venda de gasa. Se me acercó y yo me encargué de acariciar las orejas de Eren para calmarlo, aunque al momento de sentir la aguja perforar mi piel gruñí de dolor. Fueron solo dos puntos, pero Eren estaba que lloraba. Desinfectó la herida y me puso una pequeña gasa para cubrirla, nada de otro mundo.- Ya está.

-Entonces ¿Por qué Eren se puede regenerar?

-No lo sé, voy a analizar bien su sangre y a hacerle algunas pruebas. Mientras ustedes pueden besarse todo lo que quieran.

Chasquee la lengua con molestia, Eren solo bajo la cabeza apenado. Sentimos unos ruidos que venían de arriba, y acto seguido unos pasos rápidos que bajaban por las escaleras, dejando ver a un MUY alterado Moblit.

-¡Señorita Hanji, el señor Erwin Smith está aquí!

Por la cara que puso la loca, esto no me gustaba para nada.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Se que me tarde mucho, pero como ya es normal en mí, no debería de sorprenderles.<p>

Como sea, voy a mandar saluditos y agradecimientos a todos los que dejaron sus hermosos rw. Voy a responder un par porque son muchos ; A ;

**Stefany-Chan:** LOS FETICHES CON ANIMALES SON BIDA, SON HAMOR, SOBRE TODO SI SON EREN Y LEVI, OSEA, ASLKJDAHSDKJHASLKFJHASNLKFDJA

**Ola-Chan:** Omg, ¿Ya es de tus favoritos? Me sonrojas uvu -corazón gaih- y bueno, pensaba hacerlo de un par de capitulos, aunque no demasiados. Ya voy a ver.

**SoulxPhantom:** Shevaré tus beibis con Orgullo -corazoncito homosexual- Soul -Muchos corazones-

**Paloma-San:** No pos, tardé medio milenio en actualizar ¡Pero mejor tarde que nunca! Que yo sepa, Levi tiene ojos grises .-. Aunque yo estoy ciega como un topo.

**Andy-Chan:** OBVIO QUE EREN POSESIVO Y CELOSO ES HERMOSO, ES PERFECTO, TIENE CARA DE YANDERE, LOS VA A MATAR A TODOS, HASTA QUE NO QUEDE NI UNO SOLO... ¿De que hablabamos?...  
>Vos fuiste una de las que votaron por la idea, y la verdad es que me agrada mucho que lo hayas hecho ya que era mi preferida xDD pero la verdad, muchas veces las autoras escriben cosas que al final a los fans no les gustan :c<p>

**Wkesh: **Ay Karlita, cuando me escribis tus biblias no se ni por donde empezar a hacer la devolución. D:  
>Ante todo, me agrada que de haya gustado, estaba con una amiga cuando leí tu rw en voz alta, y como que medio se traumo. Las dos estamos escribiendo y a ella le gusta el Erenannie y como que... cuando leí en voz alta lo de la felación, se traumo y se me quedó mirando con una cara de "tenes tres cabezas como carajos, o mas bien "demonios" (ella dice así) te puede gustar ver hombres homosexuales teniendo relaciones" SON HERMOSOS; OSEA KLASKJ<br>Y quedate tranquila con la traducción de Bing, yo te entendí, eso es lo importante (?)

**Ale:** Omg, pero que tierna eres -corazón gaih- Y bueno, mis ideas las saco de la ducha, el colegio, mi insomnio, y bueno, mi mente pervertida

Para todos los demás (que fueron muchos y los amo) también les mando muchos saludos y besos, además de mi amorsh eterno por haber dejado su hermoso review y presencia en mi historia. Sinceramente, no me creo demasiaaado buena escribiendo, pero ver tanta gentecita que dice que le gustan hace que se mueva mi kokoro :'v

Por si no lo saben, subí creo que... 2 nuevos One-Shot, para los que les interesan las historias cortitas 3 además de que también termine cosas del destino huehue

Dejen review o mueran (ains, soy una ternura)

Nos vemos en la proxima actualización~

Patatapandicornio


	3. Erwin Smith

**Buenas! Volvió Patatapandicornio con un nuevo capítulo del fanfic *3* aunque eso es obvio ¿Verdad? hehe**

**No pondré ninguna excusa. Quería hacerlas sufrir teniendo 3 capítulos por adelantado.**

**Como siempre, los personajes mencionados entre este conjunto de palabras no me pertenecen ¡Por eso es un fanfic! Son de Hajime Isayama. Sip. El mismo idiota que mata nuestros personajes y aceptó hacer un Live action con el director de Dragon Ball Evolution. **

**Le había dicho a Ola-Chan que iba a actualizar el viernes (osea hoy, lol) así que este capi va con un saludito y mucho hamor para ella -corazones gay's-**

**Nada mas que decir. El resto está abajo, en las notas de autora, aunque como siempre pongo un montón de cosas también aquí al principio en negrita :'v**

**Les dejaré leer.**

* * *

><p>Hanji miraba con terror, y se podían escuchar los pasos enfurecidos en la parte de arriba. Nos pidió que nos quedáramos quietos y callados, que ella se encargaría. Eren se me acercó para rodearme entre sus brazos y yo me metí entre estos, mirando y escuchando atentamente todo. Aunque claro, no me abstuve de preguntarle a Moblit un par de cosas.<p>

-Oye ¿Quién putas es Erwin?-. Le hablé.

-Bueno, los experimentos no son baratos. Erwin es dueño de una empresa muy importante, y como es un muy buen amigo de la señorita Hanji, le prestó el dinero necesario para hacer esto. Claro, ella nunca le dijo para qué era, y últimamente Erwin ha insistido mucho, además de que Hanji está muy endeudada con él. No podemos dejar que descubra que ha estado volviendo Animales en seres Medio-humanos.

-En resumen: La estúpida le debe dinero y el tipo vino a recogerlo.

-Exacto-. Suspiró él. Se escucharon muchos ruidos arriba, seguidos de los gritos de Hanji rogándole que no bajara. Me encogí más entre los brazos de Eren, y él me estrechó protegiéndome. Comencé a mover mi cola con nerviosismo y mi pelo se erizó cuando se escuchó que bajaban las escaleras. Entonces, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un hombre alto, rubio y fornido, que no nos alcanzó a ver porque Hanji se tiró encima de él desde atrás, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Huyan, yo lo retengo!-. Nos dijo. Moblit salió disparado escaleras arriba, Eren me cargó desde los pliegues de las rodillas y la espalda y le siguió. Antes de salir, le pegué una patada en la cabeza a la loca para ganar más tiempo… y bueno, porque fue divertido.- ¡Auch! ¡Sé que fuiste tú Levi, que cruel!-. No le pude responder porque Eren ya estaba subiendo conmigo a cuestas.

Llegamos a la parte de arriba, el departamento, y recién cuando estuvimos en nuestra habitación Eren me soltó totalmente, recostándome con suavidad. Tanta que gruñí, pero con un toque detrás de mí oreja ronronee. Puta madre, deja de persuadirme con tus caricias.

-Levi, ese hombre daba miedo-. Bajó sus orejitas y se refugió escondiéndose en mi pecho, con la cola escondida entre las patas.

-Si es amigo de la loca, es normal-. Me tenté y llevé mi mano con mis garras largas hasta sus cabellos, acariciándolos. Él se relajó y agitó su cola un poco.

-¿Qué pasará si nos encuentra? ¿Y si nos quiere hacer daño?

-Serás un buen cachorro y le arrancarás la garganta.

-Con gusto-. Tomó mi otra mano y le dio un beso en el dorso, sin dejar de mirarme. Sus ojos eran dignos de un depredador observando su presa favorita. Algo dentro de mí se removió, así que la quité con un movimiento brusco. Probablemente algo estúpido que vio en televisión.

No tardó mucho hasta que nuestras predicciones acertaron, y se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de la loca clamando que no subiera. Hasta un imbécil sabe que si dices "no vallas arriba" es un claro "Arriba está lo que No quiero que veas" o sea, sinónimo de "Ve arriba".

Se escuchó una voz masculina y una conversación con la loca de Hanji. Tenía mis oídos atentos a cualquier sonido, más que nada por curiosidad, hasta que escuché que ella suspiró.

-Moblit, Eren, Levi. Pueden salir, pero Erwin, prométeme que no gritarás ni reprocharás-. Eren me miró inseguro, luego se escuchó una exclamación del tal "Erwin". Probablemente Moblit había acudido al llamado de Hanji.

-¿Eren, Levi?-. Eren me abrazó por la cintura como la primera vez. Se escucharon los pasos de Hanji acercándose por el pasillo y él se limitaba a ver con un único ojo que no estaba pegado a mi vientre. Su cola volvió entre sus patas, pero sus orejas estaban tensas, preparado para cualquier cosa.- V-Vamos, vengan…-. Ella también estaba nerviosa, y se le notaba a leguas.

Iba a negarme a ir, pero Eren se levantó y me tomó entre sus brazos nuevamente, dispuesto a seguirla. Cuando él dio un paso le comencé a arañar salvajemente. El chilló y me soltó lloriqueando y siguiéndome. Iba detrás de Hanji, nos dirigíamos a la sala. Al estar por llegar, pude divisar a Moblit sentado tenso y nervioso, que pareció relajarse y casi echarse a llorar cuando nos vio a nosotros tres. Luego, una mirada sorprendida clavada en mi ser.

-Cejotas, estos son los otros dos sujetos de prueba que use… las mascotas más comunes, ya sabes… un perro y un gato-. Quitó su mirada de mí y la llevó a Eren, que aún estaba triste y adolorido por mis arañazos.

-Levi… eres cruel… me duele…-. Lloriqueó detrás de mí, para luego tensar sus orejas al percatarse de que lo veían.- Señorita Hanji ¿Quién es él?

-¿A qué Eren es un amor, verdad? Hahahaha-. Rió nerviosa ella. Mi cachorro solo frunció levemente el ceño.- Levi me insulta y discrimina a mis lentes-. Se acomodó sus gafas.

-Levi… Dijiste algo de Levi cuando te tiraste encima de mí…-. Dijo ese rubio pensativo.

-Levi, no debiste pegarle patadas a la señorita Hanji cuando nos ayudaba-. Me reprochó Eren, aunque aún asustado por mi reacción. Por primera vez en ese momento, hablé.

-No me digas que hacer o no, cachorro insolente-. Le gruñí.- Estúpida cuatro ojos-. Me senté en el sillón más alejado del lugar, uno que ya había marcado como mío, y al instante Eren se agachó en el suelo y volvió a abrazarme como en la habitación.

-Es un perro bastante manso…-. Comentó ese rubio. La manera en como miraba a mi Eren me molestó, y mucho.

-Sí, es un amor con todos, sobre todo con su Levi. Aunque claro, ni se te ocurra ponerle un solo dedo encima a su gatito… a menos que quieras perder tu garganta.

-Pero si este perro es una manteca-. Dijo este rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Erwin, quizás seas un amante de los perros, pero este tiene un comportamiento bastante… especial…

-¿Huh?-. Este Cejotas se acercó y Eren levantó la vista algo asustadizo, para luego sentir como este… este tipo con una peluca barata le acariciaba la cabeza. Cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de esto, lo cual me hizo cabrearme más. Lo mire de una manera, que si las miradas mataran, este tipo hubiera muerto 9 veces.- ¿Tú también quieres caricias?

-Señor, no le recomiendo que haga eso…-. Comentó Moblit nervioso, pero el peluca lo ignoró y acercó su mano a mi cabeza.

-Aleja tu asquerosa mano-. Le amenacé, pero el igual siguió. Estaba por tocar mi cabello, pero una fuerte mano morena aprisionó su muñeca, haciendo que no me pudiera alcanzar. Él miró algo confundido hacia abajo, y se topó con la mirada de Eren. Una digna de un asesino, o en su caso, un perro rabioso y encabronado.

-No lo toques ¿Quién te dio el permiso?-. Le gruñó y el peluca zafó su mano del agarre de mi cachorro.

-Vamos pequeño, solo quiero mimarlo como te hice a ti…-. Sonrió y nuevamente trató de posar su asquerosa y mugrienta mano sobre mi ser, pero Eren salto ladrando hacia él, haciendo que retrocediera. Luego de que se aseguró de que ese rubio no estaba cerca de mí, volvió conmigo, levantándome del sillón, sentándose él y poniéndome sobre su regazo.

-Te lo dije Erwin, no toques al gatito de nuestro cachorrito. Eso te paso por confianzudo.

-No toques a MI Levi-. Gruñó Eren, apresándome a su cuerpo, y por esta vez, no me quejé. Quería que ese idiota se tragara sus palabras, que no se acercara a mi cachorro.

-Bueno, Bueno. Lo siento…-. Trató de acercar su mano a Eren, al parecer no le molestaba que a él lo acariciaran, pero esta vez reaccioné yo y le arañé la mano, bufando al final.- ¿Ahora tú también eres malvado conmigo?

-Soy malvado con todos, no te sientas especial. Estúpido peluca.

-Levi, no seas grosero-. Me reprochó Eren ¿Ahora estaba de su lado? No, eso no quedaría así. El Cejotas trató de acercarse a mí nuevamente, pero Eren lo calló con una mirada. Hice lo que nunca para dejar muy en claro lo que es mío. Comencé a frotarme contra su cuello, ronroneando en el proceso, haciendo que la garganta de Eren sintiera la vibración.- ¿L-Levi?-. Saqué mi lengua y le di una lamida a su mejilla, lo que le causo un escalofrío. Me acurruqué nuevamente contra él, ronroneando y mirando desafiante a ese estúpido Cejotas.

-Vaya, eso sí que es extraño…-. Comentó fascinada Hanji.

-Hanji ¿Hay algo de comer?-. Pregunté con un tono de voz suave.

-Hay leche y miel, todavía no es horario para la cena.

-¿Miel? ¿Esa cosa dulce y pegajosa de la otra vez?-. Pregunté frunciendo levemente el ceño ante el recuerdo de esa cosa pegajosa en mis dedos. Tardé 2 días en terminar de quitármela del cabello.

-Si está derretida y bien mezclada con la leche, no pasa nada. Además se siente bien cuando pasa por la garganta-. Coincidió el Cejotas ese. Asentí y Hanji se marchó a la cocina. Se podían escuchar algunos ruidos. Me aferré contra Eren, removiéndome una vez más en su regazo, apoyándome contra su pecho, pudiendo sentir así sus latidos desenfrenados. Al rato volvió la loca con una bandeja y varias tazas humeantes. Eren comenzó a olfatear extasiado, y yo también percibía olores. Para Peluca un café negro, Hanji con un té para ella y Moblit, Leche con Cocoa para Eren y… dios ¿Esa taza con aroma delicioso era para mí? Un olor dulce y exquisito mezclado con el típico de la leche. Estiré mi cuerpo hacia la mano de Hanji, pero tenía los brazos de Eren reteniéndome por la cintura. Aun así la tome y el calor invadió mis manos. La tome con las dos y la acerqué a mi rostro, olfateando mejor el aroma.

-Al gatito le gusta la lechita~-. Se burló de mí Hanji. Le bufé como advertencia y le di un pequeño sorbo a ese néctar. Puta madre santa, sentir la textura espesa de la miel recorrer mi garganta era demasiado placentero, no contuve mi ronroneo y mecí mi cola complacido. Al separar la taza de mis labios les pegué una relamida.

-¿Está bueno?-. Me preguntó Eren, mirándome intrigado. Lo miré dubitativo, decidiéndome si darle o no de mi leche, pero al final extendí mi taza para que quedara a su alcance. Le dio un sorbo y a él también pareció gustarle.- Es muy dulce, es delicioso.

-Es mío-. Le dije de todas maneras, dándole otro sorbo y ronroneando más sonoramente. Así nos sumimos todos en un silencio, donde lo único que se escuchaba era los sorbos de las personas tomando sus debidas infusiones y, claro, mi ronroneo.

Odio ronronear. Me parece denigrante para los gatos que cuando estamos a gusto nos delate tal sonido vergonzoso, como es una vibración. Pero al parecer, a la gente le gusta tener un minino ronroneándote en el regazo, además de que a veces se me hace inevitable. ¿Cómo no ronronear si cuando Eren me acaricia debajo del mentón se siente como el puto cielo?

-Así que, Erwin-. Hanji interrumpió el silencio.- ¿Qué piensas? Digo… Hahaha…

-¿Qué pienso? Bueno, que estás más loca de que lo que estabas en el secundario. Que me pediste montones de dinero con lo que te podrías haber comprado una mansión, un auto y una casa en Dubái, pero lo utilizaste en… animales.

-Vamos Erwin, son adorables ¡Mira a Levi y Eren! Se quieren tanto, son un amor. Levi lo recogió de la calle cuando era un cachorrito abandonado y lo entrenó para matar.

-Vaya… que adorable…-. El rubio hizo una mueca extraña.- ¿Eren, verdad?-. Preguntó mirando fijamente de nuevo a mi cachorro.

-Si.

-¿Sabes? Yo adoro a los perros, se mucho de ellos y además tengo 4 en mi casa. Dime ¿Qué raza eres?-. La forma en la que dijo eso no me gusto para nada ¿Amante de los perros? ¿Quién se cree?

-Soy una mezcla. Un híbrido entre…-. Antes de que le dijera algo le tiré de la oreja. El emitió un quejido y me miro interrogante.

-¿Por qué le cuentas todo eso? Es un maldito desconocido. Además no me agrada-. Le tomé el rostro para que me viera a los ojos. Le gruñí con molestia y él frunció el ceño, sin dejar de ser sumiso.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Me preguntó algo ¿Por qué no puedo contestarle?

-Porque yo no quiero, y porque eres mío. Tu vida me pertenece, y todo lo que hagas es controlado completamente por mí ¿Escuchaste, perro?-. El asintió y me abrazó, aferrándome a su cuerpo. Miré desafiante a Erwin, el cual me miraba con el ceño muy fruncido. Así que saqué al verdadero tipo detrás de esa mascara de amabilidad e infinita paciencia ¿Eh?

-¿Por qué lo tratas así?-. Me preguntó. Solo lo miré con suficiencia meciendo mi cola con molestia.- No, más bien ¿Por qué te dejas maltratar así, Eren?-. Ahora usó un tono mucho más suave, que me rompía las pelotas hasta tal punto que quería lanzarle lo más cercano que tuviera.

-No es maltrato, siempre nos llevamos así, y a mí no me molesta-. Dijo Eren. Como siempre, mi cachorro sumiso no se dejará pudrir la mente por Cejotas.

-¿Te golpea y ese tipo de cosas?-. Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y a ti que putas te importa? Vete a joder a otra parte y deja de meterte ente las otras personas, Cejotas inútil.

-Cuando era un gato no podía, pero ahora lo hace bastante seguido-. Eren me ignoró olímpicamente, y el Cejotas también.

-Así no es como se hacen las cosas-. Dijo este estúpido moviendo la cabeza en negación. Estiró su mano dispuesto a acariciar la cabeza de Eren.- Si te quiere debe acariciarte suavemente…

Pero su mano no llegó a tocarlo, porque bufé encolerizado y enterré mis garras en su mano, arañándolo profundamente.

-¡Levi!-. Me reprendió Eren alejándome de Erwin, pero me zafé de sus brazos para tratar de arañarlo de nuevo inútilmente, terminando por amenazarlo con gruñidos y bufidos. Eren se acercó a socorrer al Cejotas. Este chasqueó la lengua molesto.- ¡Levi no hagas eso!

-Vaya, pero que gato más arisco…-. Me dijo de mala manera ese rubio.- Me apiado de ti Eren, no entiendo como sobreviviste con alguien tan agrio y peligroso.

-Cállate, rubio de mierda. Yo lo salvé la vida, yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe, el me pertenece totalmente y no eres nadie como para cuestionarlo.

-Señor Erwin ¿Está bien?-. Tomó con cuidado su mano y comenzó a examinarla, bajando sus orejas.- Perdónelo, no sé porque actúa así hoy…

-No te tienes que disculpar Eren, tú no hiciste nada-. Me miró con recelo.

-No me pienso disculpar por defender lo que es mío, peluca-. Me acerqué amenazadoramente. Me jodía verdaderamente mucho que Eren estuviera atendiéndolo.

-Levi, cálmate por favor…-. Eren se me acercó tratando de alejarme, pero bufé y le arañé el rostro encolerizado, dejándole una marca muy profunda. Él gimió adolorido y se llevó la mano a la herida.- Levi…-. Una vez más acercó su mano a mí.

-¡Basta! ¡No me toques! ¡Si tanto no te gusta que te maltrate, vete con ese rubio de mierda a que te acaricie, perro inútil!-. Le grité realmente jodido. Me había hecho tener el peor cabreo del año, mi cola parecía un látigo moviéndose de lado a lado. Me di vuelta para irme ignorando el hecho de que Eren tenía lágrimas a punto de derramarse en sus ojos.

Me encaminé hacia nuestra habitación, encerrándome allí y tapándome con las sábanas. Sentía furia y cólera contra ese rubio por haber tocado a mí Eren, y peor con él por haberse dejado tocar así, y haber aceptado sus caricias como si nada.

Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía un ardor horrible en el pecho al recordar su rostro arañado por mí, con lágrimas en los ojos. Le dije algo horrible al final, pero no pude evitar hacerlo. ¡El me conoce! Sabe que cuando exploto digo cosas hirientes, y si él me hizo explotar es su culpa.

Aunque quería fingir estar indignado con él, estaba con las orejas bajas, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Apoyé mi cabeza totalmente en la almohada y hundí mi cara en ella.

Entonces pude percibir claramente el aroma de Eren. Es algo muy particular de él, aunque no lo debe sentir. Se concentra principalmente en su cuello, es como un despendedor de aroma a Eren. Ahora mismo tenía mi nariz donde normalmente pone su cuello en la noche, y me pude deleitar con esa esencia. Claro, no rebajaría mi orgullo a olerlo desde el mismo lugar donde se desprende, pero me gusta este olor.

Por fin pude conciliar el sueño.

-o- Pov Eren -o-

No no no no no no no no no.

No quiero que Levi se vaya ¡No! Lo hice enojar ¿Verdad? Mierda mierda mierda mierda, probablemente cuando quiera ir a dormir me echará a patadas de la habitación. Él se puso como loco cuando el señor Erwin me quería acariciar, y aunque me gustan sus caricias y sé que a Levi no le agrada, no quería ser descortés.

Otra vez sentí una mano acariciando mi cabeza. Era Erwin que me miraba con compasión. Todo el tiempo me miraba a mí, y en parte eso me alegra pero en otra me preocupa. Me alegra que no pegue ojo a mi gatito, lo asesinaría por eso. Pero de todas maneras… me pone nervioso su mirada todo el tiempo en mí.

-No te preocupes Eren. Verás que dejar que se quede solo es lo mejor. Ese tipo de personas controladoras y egoístas pierden los estribos cuando lo que tienen mejor dominado no les obedece.

-¿De qué está hablando? Debo ir a disculparme con Levi-. Hice un amague de levantarme para ir con mi gatito gruñón a disculparme. No quería que estuviera enojado conmigo, eso me pone de malas. ¡A mí me gusta que me mime! Aunque nunca lo hace… Una mano me detuvo.

-¿Por qué te disculparas?-. Erwin me miraba serio, y con un poco de fuerza me sentó de nuevo.

-Por haberlo hecho enojar.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte ¿Acaso no fue él quien te arañó el rostro? ¿Quién me arañó la mano? Te trata para la mierda pero cuando quiere se te sienta en el regazo y te besuquea para mantenerte controlado y en línea. Es un aprovechado.

-No hable si no lo conoce-. Le gruñí advirtiéndole.- Él no se disculpará, lo conozco mejor que nadie. No quiero que esté enojado conmigo, me pone las pelotas llenas. No lo conoces, yo sí, déjame disculparme así estamos como antes de que la cagaras y vuelve a pasar tiempo conmigo-. Hablé con palabras afiladas e hirientes, cosa que aprendí de Levi. Aunque no lo demostró mucho, pude ver cómo le perforaban mis palabras.

-Pues, te propongo algo mejor. Lo que podemos hacer… es poner celoso a tu gatito, aunque ya lo está bastante. Haz que venga desesperado por tu atención-. Aunque este tipo no era de mi total confianza… eso que decía no me sonaba tan mal. Imaginarme a Levi sonrojado, tratando de llamar mi atención…

-Está bien ¿Qué debo hacer?-. Pregunté con determinación.

-o-

Luego de que Erwin me advirtió lo que debía y no hacer, sacó de su maletín una cosa gris que había visto varias veces en la televisión. Una "laptop". Entro en distintas cosas, y me parecía increíble ver cómo podía controlar las cosas dentro de esa caja chata.

Entonces, levanté mi cabeza. Levi salió de la habitación, y podía sentirlo claramente. Con mi olfato percibí su delicioso aroma.

-Está viniendo-. Le dije a mi rubio compañero. El me miró detenidamente y me recordó que sea indiferente. Entonces, apareció mi adorable gatito por el umbral de la puerta, adormilado y con los pelos revueltos. Me miró con reproche y luego con un profundo odio a Erwin, que me hizo temblequear hasta a mí.

Cruzó el living, deteniéndose en frente mío un segundo. Hice lo que me dijeron, mirando como si me importara muchísimo más lo que pasaba en el electrodoméstico a Levi. Di un respingo al sentir su bonita y cálida mano en mi mejilla, donde antes estaba la herida.

-Ya ha sanado…-. Comentó con un tono que parecía alivio.

-Sí, lo ha hecho-. Dije como si nada, ignorando y tratando de que el sonrojo delatara mi emoción. Siguió caminando a la cocina, y no pude con mi genio.- ¿Te vas a preparar algo de tomar?-. Se giró un poco para verme.

-Sí, Leche con miel…-. Dejó un espacio antes de volver a hablar.- ¿Quieres?

Oh dios, casi me da un ataque cardíaco. ¿Levi, ofreciéndome algo? ¿No insultándome y obligándome a que lo haga por mí mismo, o que lo haga para él? Me daban ganas de chillar de emoción, y decirle que sí para luego ir y ayudarlo a hacerlo. No, debo controlarme.

-Sí, claro-. Me mordí el labio para no decir por favor. Se marchó y pude empezar a escuchar sonidos en la cocina, además de los típicos aromas de cada ingrediente.

Pasaron unos minutos donde no despegaba mi mirada de la puerta de la cocina. Erwin me miraba reprobatoriamente, y abrió una "página" en el "internet" llamada "YouTube". Comenzó a teclear y puso a cargar algo. Entonces, Levi salió de la cocina. Tenía tres tazas humeantes, lo que pude identificar como leche con miel y café. ¿¡ESTABA SIENDO CONSIDERADO CON ERWIN!? QUE GANAS DE ABRAZARLO, APARCHURRARLO, BESARLO Y ACARICIARLO.

Se acercó y dejó nuestras respectivas tazas en frente nuestro. Tuve que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para no tentarme a agradecerle y tomarlo para ponerlo sobre mi regazo a la fuerza como estaba hoy. Se me quedó mirando, esperando a que probablemente dijera "Gracias" o me abalanzara contra él como quería.

Simplemente se marchó hacia la mesa detrás de nosotros. Erwin puso a funcionar algo en la laptop. Era algo de una persona bailando muy chistosamente en paños menores, mientras tocaba un instrumento que según lo que recuerdo, era un clarinete. No pude evitar comenzar a reír como idiota ante la imagen. Duró poco menos de 30 segundos, pero era realmente algo… demasiado sensual para mis ojos.

Lo único que me hizo desviar la mirada, fue ver a Levi acercándose a la biblioteca con movimientos gráciles… quizás es mi imaginación por no poderlo tener cerca… Se acercó a los estantes y comenzó a acariciar los libros. Alzó la vista a uno de los estantes superiores y pareció que le gustó. Casi comienzo a babear al verlo estirarse lo más que puede para tratar de alcanzarlo inútilmente. Podía ver como maldecía poniéndose de puntitas, y aun así no lo alcanzaba.

Hice un amague de levantarme. Pensaba ir y ayudarlo a alcanzar ese libro, pero Erwin me detuvo. Debía ser indiferente… indiferente… INDIFERENTE EREN.

Solo me pude quedar mirando como refunfuñando me mandó una mirada de… ¿Desaprobación? Y se iba. De la nada, tomó impulso y corriendo pegó un salto digno de un felino, logrando trepar al estante. Sentándose en el borde luego de que terminara de tambalearse, y tomando ese libro con facilidad. Miró hacia abajo, se sintió inseguro, pero saltó con el libro en mano. Antes de que pudiera ver que le prestaba atención, desvié mi mirada. Pero lo que me puso alerta de nuevo, fue escuchar un fuerte golpe y un quejido ahogado. Miré a donde estaba, y al parecer había caído mal al tener el libro en mano, y se sobaba la muñeca como si le doliera.

-¿Levi? ¿Estás bien?-. Le pregunté. ¡Aunque quisiera ponerlo celoso, no podía con mi genio! Chasqueó la lengua molesto.

-Tch, me torcí la muñeca. Ya no tengo los reflejos y cuerpo de un gato.

-¿Quieres que llame a Hanji?-. Se me adelantó Erwin.

-No jodas, peluca. No soy un estúpido humano que anda necesitando sobatidas cada que se tuerce-. Comprimí mi risita al ver su colita negra agitarse con molestia. Me miró feo y siguió su trayecto. Pero al momento de pasar a mi lado, pasó su mano por mis cabellos sorpresivamente, hasta que se marchó rápidamente refunfuñando, y con lo que pude identificar como un sonrojo.

Comencé a beber mi leche con miel, y no sé si es porque me lo preparó Levi, pero sabía a la puta gloria. Con todas las letras. G-L-O-R-I-A.

Podía oler su aroma, estaba algo enfadado y sentía su mirada en mi nuca. Lo único que se oía era el video pasándose en la laptop y los sorbos que cada uno le daba a sus bebidas. El olor de Levi se intensificó al sentirlo pasar cerca de mí para llevar su taza a la cocina, e inconscientemente moví mi cola. El aroma de Levi es delicioso.

-¿Quieres que lleve tu taza?-. Me preguntó de repente. Estaba parado al lado mío, fijando su mirada en mis ojos. Había terminado mi bebida en solamente 3 sorbos, porque realmente, me encantaba. Su mirada era suave y estaba expectativa. Me derretía que se pusiera amable conmigo por el simple hecho de que no le prestó atención. Aunque, conociendo a mi gatito, no es para nada paciente…

-Si, por favor-. Le di una de mis sonrisas, esas que sé que le encantan por como rehúye mi mirada, y le extendí mi taza. Ignoré el hecho de que debía ser "indiferente". Con haber tenido estos simples actos suyos me bastaban. Quizás luego lo mimaría o algo, pero por ahora quería seguir viendo esos videos tan graciosos que traía Erwin.

Pasaron unos minutos y estuve atento, ya que Levi no volvía. Entonces, sentí su aroma ahora muy fuerte en mi nuca.

-Eren-. Me dijo con voz firme. Estaba subido al respaldo del sofá, rodeando mi cuello con su cuerpo. Su cabeza asomada a mi lado mirándome fijamente a escasos centímetros de distancia que hacía que mi corazón lata desenfrenadamente.

-¿L-Levi? Pregunté confundido por el accionar de mi gatito. Se acercó aún más a mi rostro, acariciando mi mejilla con su nariz.

-Lo siento-. Fue casi inaudible, un susurro que se desvaneció, pero lo escuché. Escuché las disculpas de Levi. Le envió una mirada de odio puro a Erwin, y luego me besó como solo él lo hace. De manera suave y tierna, pero a la vez dominante, territorial. Sentí sus afilados colmillos rozar mis labios para luego mordisquearlos juguetonamente. Entreabrí mi boca y sentí su áspera lengua ingresar en mi cavidad, explorando lo que podía y enrollándose con la mía. No me quedé atrás, también comencé a luchar por la dominación de ese beso, y él poco a poco se fue ablandando. Cerró sus ojos y el rojo subió a sus bonitas mejillas, encogiéndose un poco para atrás. Seguí besándolo con pasión grabada en cada roce, y lo tironee para que se subiera encima de mí. Se acomodó mejor para que no pudiéramos romper el contacto entre nuestras bocas, y también cerré mis ojos disfrutando.

Paramos cuando sentimos una mirada tan fija y pesada como la de Erwin y Hanji sobre nosotros. Me separé de él, pero quedamos unidos por un hilo de saliva que luego se rompió. Él estaba temblando levemente, mirándome de manera fija y con los ojos nublados. Cerró su boca y yo lo llevé a mi pecho, mirando de reojo y con mucha furia a los presentes. Erwin que nos miraba atónito, Moblit indiferente y Hanji casi gritando de emoción.

Sentí como Levi se reacomodó en mi regazo, acurrucándose aún más contra mi cuello y aspirando un poco. Comenzó a ronronear suavemente, y yo me tenté a acariciarle el mentón. A medida que iba ascendiendo mis caricias él iba levantándolo, dejándome así una vista exquisita de su cuello. Me daban ganas de morderlo, su carne se veía tan tierna. No me retuve y le pegué una lamida.

-Oye-. Se me erizó la piel al sentir el tono de ira en su voz. Me miraba como si tuviera 9 cabezas y 8 patas, no sabía qué hacer. Opté por lloriquear y acercarme un poco para luego alejarme de su cuello.- Si vuelves a hacer eso te cortaré las pelotas.

-Siempre tan tierno-. Refunfuñé. Su mirada asesina fue peor.

-Repítelo de nuevo, pedazo de mierda-. Nota mental: Cuando beso a Levi, le agarra mal humor.

-Que siempre eres tan amoroso, como recién, cuando tú mismo te me acercaste y me besaste como si no hubiera un mañana-. Touché. Se petrificó, pero luego le agarró rabia y me pegó un buen coscorrón en la cabeza. Lo apegué a mí y le seguí robando besos. La verdad es que los dos nos estábamos volviendo buenos en eso. Hanji estaba riendo y gritando eufórica, mientras que a Erwin no le agradaba la idea de que nos besáramos.

-Ay, Ay, Ay Erwin. Te lo dije. No toques al gatito de nuestro cachorrito. Menos que sea al revés. Eren es posesivo, Levi es un amo azotador que no deja que ni respires cerca de lo que es suyo.

-Al parecer es masoquista-. Comentó Erwin mirándome fijamente pensativo.

-Quizás Levi sea arisco, gruñón, agrio, malvado, violento, malhablado y un golpeador, pero también es tierno y bonito, además de que huele delicioso y es suave. Cuando ronronea se siente genial-. Hundí mi cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Mis manos reposaban sobre su cadera.

-Cállate, perro inútil-. Que me dijera inútil me dolía un poco. ¿Por qué no puede ser tierno todo el tiempo?

-Levi es sensual-. Dije al aire. Me dieron un golpe en la cabeza.

-Mira peluca, Eren es de Levi y Levi es de Eren, es así de simple-. Comentó Hanji, dando un suspiro resignado al final.- Y no van a dejar de demostrar que se pertenecen marcándose mutuamente cada vez que se ven amenazados con respecto al otro. Si te acercas a Levi, Eren te arrancará partes del cuerpo, y si te acercas a Eren, Levi te hará la vida imposible y te hospitalizará, aunque de las dos maneras, siempre terminan a los besos y abrazos.

Así transcurrió el resto del día. Erwin se fue al rato, y luego nos fuimos a dormir. Extrañamente, esta vez Levi se aferró a mi cuello y concilió el sueño de manera rápida, aspirando pausadamente el aroma de mi cuello. Adoro estar con Levi. No sé qué haría sin él ni sus mimitos y preocupaciones camufladas en simples acciones cotidianas.

Porque yo sé que ese "¿Quieres?" Era un "Sé que te gustó, y te puedo preparar uno si quieres, no quiero que realmente pienses que te maltrato"

Y ese "Ya ha sanado" fue una demostración directa de toda la preocupación y culpa que sintió al arañarme.

Si, definitivamente, adoro a Levi.

* * *

><p>¡Buenas! ¿Les gustó?<p>

Hoy apareció Erwin cejotas Smith. ¡Yeay!

Am, que decir, que decir... ¡Ah si! Este fanfic estará lleno de relleno (?) (hice una rima ¡Yeay!) pero no creo que sea tampoco demasiado largo. Tendrá un poco de drama también, pero lo principal es romance y humor. Digo, por si tenían dudas dudosas ; A ; (-A nadie le interesa esto Patata onó +Casha consciencia ; - ;)

Tengo muchas ideas en mi mente, y espero poder concretarlas todas adkas. Pienso, dentro ya de bastante tiempo, subir un fanfic nuevo (que ya tengo listo xD) y vamos a hacer un juego. Quien adivine que personajes aparecerán proximamente le dedicaré ese fanfic uvu es a pura suerte ¡Espero que le peguen!

Tu no juegas, Jhovanna onó a tí ya te dije.

¡Ah si! Gracias a Jhovanna/Ola-chan por ayudarme con algunas dudas que tenía askldj busquenla en FF tiene escritos muy lindos -corazones gay-

Nada mas que decir! Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio


End file.
